Harry Potter The Thief
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU & OC. Never having set foot at the Dursley's or Hogwarts, Harry Potter is quite the accomplished thief. Taking to acquiring anything he can get his fingers on, Harry aims to acquire Voldemort's base of power right from underneath him.
1. Quick Fingers & Sticky Situations

_**A/N: General Disclaimers of I don't own any HP-verse or various licensed characters in this fic. Rather than create an OC to show/represent an ideal/characteristic I brought in recognisable characters that already have the established characteristic/ideal.**_

* * *

**Harry Potter The Thief**

The midnight sky was pitch-black with the absence of the stars and the moon but this only aided the thieves that night. All across the large warehouse shadowy figures broke in and crept along the walls until the small group of five magicals convened atop the middle arch at the tallest point of the warehouse.

"So who wants to volunteer to take the leap of faith this time around?"

"What? Not going to volunteer yourself Jesse?"

"To drop fifty feet into the hornet's nest while having to avoid tripwires and then hardly making a sound upon landing? No thank you. Scarhead will do it."

There was some slight shuffling as the shadowy figures moved about and one of them leaned over further to get a better look.

"All right I'll do it but, if I can make it within thirty seconds I get an extra five percent of your share Jesse. Deal?"

There were some chuckles up on the rafter and some nudges all around but Jesse knew his pride was on the line. He shook Scarhead's hand but squeezed a little harder than necessary and narrowed his eyes.

"Deal but the same applies to you if you don't make it within the allotted thirty seconds."

"Don't be so touchy Jesse. It's not like I am the best thief around."

With that cheeky comment Scarhead leapt off the rafter, twisted just so to avoid the first tripwire and fell fifty feet. He tucked himself into interesting positions and spread out like a flying squirrel all to avoid tripwires as well as to check his speed. With a dramatic flourish and pose Scarhead landed with barely a sound and disturbance of the nighttime dust. He gave a hand signal and then moved along the floor.

The nightshift guards at the warehouse had no idea that four highly skilled thieves were about to rob them blind and Scarhead disabled the security measures so his friends could join him. They hurried trough the main area of the warehouse, deftly avoiding any security guards and the small group stopped outside of a nondescript door.

"All right Fiona, you're up. Michael will go with you while Jesse and I stay out here to make sure that no one surprises us. You have ten minutes to grab our souvenir and get out."

Scarhead nodded to Jesse, a boot-cut muscular man and posted up on one side of the door while Fiona picked the lock. Two minutes later she had it unlocked and Michael quickly reached into the room to hold a trip wire taut so a secondary alarm didn't go off.

"Good hands Michael and I expect the same quickness on me later tonight."

"Not now Fi."

Scarhead rolled his eyes at the banter between his friends but they slipped into the room without further delay or comment. Five tense minutes later the couple appeared and Fiona waggled a cardboard tube at Scarhead and Jesse.

"How does this look for twenty-million dollars boys?"

"And you verified that it's not a fake?"

Scarhead chuckled when Fiona clucked her tongue and tapped Jesse with the container as she sauntered on past. He caught Michael's eye in the murky darkness and the older man nodded.

"Jesse how can you doubt me? We even disabled the extra security measures on the painting itself."

"Enough. We still need to get out clean and the guards are supposed to change shifts soon. Scarhead, take the package and drop it off with the fence. Fi, Jesse and I will walk out with this shifts guards."

"Oh you're such a spoilsport Michael. Why does Scarhead get to have all the fun?"

Scarhead took the package from Fiona and secured it to his person like an archer's quiver with a strap across his shoulder and chest. With a nod at his friends he jogged away in the opposite direction and flattened his body against the wall as he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. A guard walked past him and Scarhead crept down the hallway from where the guard just came. With a jaunty little salute, he unlocked a window, pushed it open and perched on the ledge.

"Hey Fiona, the package won't get ruined with repeated and extended contact with the water will it?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

Scarhead took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then with another sharp intake of breath began to rappel down the side of the cliff the warehouse was on. Fifty feet from the churning water below, Scarhead flicked the rope in a peculiar fashion at the same time that he pushed as hard as he could off the wall. He free fell that long fifty feet and just before he hit the water he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The freezing coldness of the ocean water embraced Scarhead but he kept focused and with a couple strong kicks broke the waters surface. He swam a hundred yards to where an unassuming bouyie bobbed and with a gasp Scarhead disappeared.

* * *

"Fiona didn't mention anything about you coming in looking like a drowned rat. Goodness kid."

Scarhead grinned and threw his wet clothes into a bag as he walked back into Sam (the fence) living room. Sam's current girlfriend was away on business, which meant that Sam had the entire mansion to himself. Right now Sam was bent over looking at the painting on a lighted table. He whistled slowly and shook his head with a grin.

"I don't know how you managed to pull it off but this is the real thing. Minus my usual fee, you guys just brought in twenty-two million and change."

"That's good Sam. Have a beer for me will you?"

"Already cracked it open. See you around kid."

* * *

The brightly lit streets of downtown New Orleans were warm and friendly as Harry Potter walked down them with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. His disheveled, messy jet-black hair raked across his emerald green eyes and he garnered much attention from the hostess as he turned into a swanky, upscale restaurant.

"Oh! Mr. Goodwin, good evening. Mr. LeBeau and company are expecting you and it would be my _pleasure_ to take you to them."

"Why thank you. After you."

Harry gave a roguish grin to the hostess and extended his free arm out in front of him as his other held his suit jacket over his shoulder. The hostess predictably blushed and looked over her shoulder twice as she led Harry to where his party waited for him.

"Mr. LeBeau, here is Mr. Goodwin as you requested. Will you be requiring _anything_ else this evening?"

"No thanks cherie."

Harry chuckled as the hostess stumbled backwards at his mentor's accent and red, hypnotizing eyes. He sat down next to his mentor after kissing Fiona's cheek and nodding to Michael and Jesse.

"Good evening everyone."

"That poor girl is going to have a heart attack with the amount of charm you two laid on her."

"Now now my little spitfire, there is no need to act all indignant. You have your own smooth charmer no?"

"Michael's harmless Remy."

The laughter from around the table was light and warm, the type shared amongst good friends. A waitress came to their table and took their orders. All of them raised their glasses when Remy did and the master thief cleared his throat with a grin.

"I would like to propose a toast to one of my best crews. You four just pulled off a job that was nothing less than spectacular without firing a shot or spell and the best part is that the authorities don't even know that one of the most famous eighteenth century paintings is missing. To you four, may your senses stay razor sharp and your talents never go to waste."

"Here here."

Harry took a sip from his glass and set it down with a near silent sigh. The soft music and low murmur of the guests seeped into him and he rested back in his chair to let the atmosphere soothe him.

"So what's next bossman?"

"Harry here has a meeting tomorrow with an influential client and will find out all the details then Jesse."

At Remy's words Harry opened his eyes and looked at his mentor. The Cajun nodded with a small smirk and Harry nodded back. Their food arrived at that moment and all business talk was put to the side. A quirk and rule from Remy.

"So how's the missus Remy?"

"Me cherie is doin' jas fine Harry but has been busy so she hasn't been around to see lil' ol' me in a while."

"She's not going to blast a hole thru your office door when she returns is she?"

Harry grinned as he asked this and took a bite of his steak. The passionate affair between Remy LeBeau and Anna 'Rogue' Marie was always a juicy hot topic to discuss back at the guilds headquarters.

"Very funny but no, Marie will not want to cause such a scene this time around. I hope."

"You hope. She kind of reminds me of you Fiona. A beautiful, strong woman with quite the temper."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part and take the compliment Harry."

Everyone laughed at the table again but a subtle change and tension settled down upon them. Harry pushed his chair back, stood up and tossed his napkin down on the table.

"Excuse me; I have to use the restroom."

As he walked away from the table, Harry subtly checked out the table from which he had felt the heavy stares coming from. Two men sat with their backs to a wall while the woman sipped from a wineglass and Harry noticed their impeccable dress. He closed his eyes for a moment and reached out with his magic to 'read' them.

"Excuse me monsieur."

"Of course, my apologies."

Harry sidestepped a waiter and walked around the partition that separated the dining area from the lobby. He walked up to the hostess and put on his most charming grin.

"Excuse me miss but could you tell me the names of the men and woman at table twenty-three? I feel like I should know them and intend to introduce myself along with a bottle of red but it would be embarrassing if I couldn't remember their names."

"Of course Mr. Goodwin. They are Mr. Shacklebolt, Mr. Black and Ms. Tonks."

"Excellent, you've been a great help."

Harry released the sign he had cast with his fingers and stepped away from the booth as more people entered. He walked back to his table and sat down.

"It would appear that our VIP guests have come from all the way across the pond to see us, but me specifically. Two are law enforcement and the other is a powerful lord and former criminal."

"For once I wish that I could eat dessert here. Why couldn't your friends pick another night?"

Harry mouthed 'sorry' to Fiona as Remy flagged their water down and asked for the check. Michael squeezed Fiona's hand before he helped her up and Jesse punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Are they any good?"

"Never seen them in action but for their government to send them over means they can handle themselves. Shall we?"

All four thieves walked out of the restaurant and Fiona giggled loudly as she said goodbye with Michael holding her up with an arm around her waist. Remy gave a short nod and melded in with the crowd. Harry and Jesse walked down the street and at a particular corner Jesse disappeared into an alley with a wink.

"Let the fun begin."

Three streets down, Harry walked into an alley with a few shops and hid in a doorway. A few minutes later Shacklebolt and Tonks walked into the alley with their wands discretely drawn and eyes sweeping about but Sirius was not with them.

"Where'd they go Shack? He didn't give us the slip and apparate did he?"

"No. All four of them are in here waiting for us in a nice, neat ambush."

Harry's brow furrowed at Sirius's comment when the man showed himself behind Shacklebolt and Tonks. How had he been aware? Harry closed his eyes just in time when Shacklebolt's wand tip shone like the noontime sun and a bright flash lit up the alley. When Harry opened his eyes the three English magicals were advancing swiftly down the alley. Michael and Jesse stepped out of their doorways just as Sirius barked and pointed at them. His warning came too late however as Michael and Jesse took Shacklebolt and Tonks out with blows to the head.

"Oi! Shack! Tonks! Stu-"

Sirius never got to cast his spell as Michael elbowed him in the face and dropped him cold. No one came to the three English magicals defence as muggings were common in the alley in which Harry and friends laid their ambush and apparently privacy charms had been cast beforehand.

"Bloody stupid magicals. Always thinking that magic will save them. How'd it work for you now buddy?!"

"Easy Jesse. We still have to question our guests and we don't want to hurt their feelings."

Harry looked up to see Remy squatting on a fire escape above them and his red eyes swirled in the shadows. Michael and Jesse woke up the three English magicals and Fiona stayed close to Harry. Harry knew that out of the four other thieves present, Fiona was the most protective of him as she cared for him like the son she never had.

"Why are the three of you following us?"

"Oh my head. That hurts worse than a heavy night of drinking."

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's comment but he watched as Shacklebolt and Tonks regained their wits faster. He motioned for Michael to knock Shacklebolt and Tonks out quickly. "Oi! What was that for you wanker?"

"Scruffy man, focus on the questions. Why were you following us?"

"I'm sorry; I don't speak to mysterious voices in the dark. Step out into the light wanker and we'll see – aack!"

This time Harry laughed when Jesse squirted a few drops of Veritaserum down Sirius's throat and the man gurgled. Sirius's eyes went blank and Harry heard Remy mutter up on the fire escape.

"Sirius Black, why were you following us?"

"To find my godson Harry Potter and bring him back to England."

The startling news rocked Harry for a moment but he recovered and focused back in on Sirius's interrogation. He patted Fiona's hand, which had gripped his bicep at Sirius's answer in comfort.

"Who wants Harry back in England and why?"

"The Minister of Magic, many Department Heads and Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort is growing in strength and so far it's a stalemate. Harry Potter is being sought after by both sides." Annoyance more than anger surged up in Harry at Sirius's answer. Why should he go help these people? He had a life here in the States and a damn good one at that.

"That's all we need to know Remy and this misguided idiot is starting to wake up. Time to clear out."

"I agree with Jesse. We need to go now."

Quickly, Harry and Michael bound Sirius and Shacklebolt while Fiona bound Tonks. Jessed tossed their wands into a nearby doorway and then the four thieves walked out of the privacy charms cool as could be.

* * *

_#12 Grimmauld Place, England. 24 hours later._

Albus Dumbledore braced himself with his hands on a large wooden table as he leaned against it and his twinkling blue eyes were closed as his brilliant mind thought of a way to salvage the situation at hand. Three of his trusted operatives had traveled hundreds of miles in search of the elusive Harry Potter and bring him back without creating too much fuss. Instead, Kingsley, Sirius and Tonks stood before him a little ashamed and very much annoyed that they hadn't succeeded in their plan. Harry Potter still remained in the United States and heavily protected in the underbelly of New Orleans.

"…and I suggest you shut it Snivellus or I can't be held accountable for what I'll do next! We were misinformed and underestimated the situation is all. Now that we know what we're going up against I won't fail this time around."

"You're right Black because _you won't be on the retrieval mission this time around_. Obviously it requires a more delicate and crafty touch, two qualities in which you are lacking."

"Enough you two."

Albus raised a weary hand to stop the ever ongoing bickering between two of his best lieutenants and he waved his hand again to activate the prototype pensive that played the combination of his three operatives that were supposed to retrieve Harry Potter. The room fell silent as everyone watched the memory from when they first entered the restaurant to the ambush and finally when they woke up.

"It is apparent that Harry has some help in the form of some very powerful individuals. I'm sure that all of you recognised Harry but the man asking the questions is Remy LeBeau, infamous and highly charismatic leader of the Thieves Guild based in New Orleans. The man with the amber tinted sunglasses is Michael Westin, a former burned American spy who was reported to have gone missing a few years ago. The woman sitting next to Michael is Fiona Glennane and besides an apparent love for explosions the only other thing known about her is that she is Michael's lover. The last member of the party is Jesse Porter. The connection as to how and why he works in the Thieves Guild is unknown but he is a known associate of Michael's."

Albus paused to take a sip from his goblet and he gave a deep sigh. He had expected someone powerful to be hiding and protecting Harry all these years but this was totally unexpected and it would prove troublesome.

"With us having tipped our hand, we can expect Harry, his associates and the Thieves Guild to be on high alert. Also, Voldemort is moving right alongside us as you know, and we have just put Harry in very real danger by showing Voldemort exactly where he is. Tomorrow morning you will all get new orders as we will be going in force to forcibly take Harry Potter from New Orleans and stop Voldemort's kidnapping attempt at the same time. That is all."

A few minutes later found Albus standing near the large kitchen fireplace sipping brandy and he didn't make a move to welcome the person moving up behind him. Sirius sipped on his own goblet of brandy and he sighed.

"He looks just like James. The same messy hair and athletic build. If it wasn't for Lily's eyes I would have thought James had come back from the other side."

"Let us hope that he has more of Lily's common sense and more trusting nature when he meets us face to face then my friend. It wouldn't bode well for us if he has James hot temper and act first mentality."

Albus smiled at Sirius's barking laughter and clinked glasses with his lieutenant. Tomorrow would be a very busy and hectic day but for now Albus could enjoy a drink with a friend.

* * *

At eleven o' clock sharp Harry found himself in another upscale restaurant and sharply dressed in rich business attire. He tucked his sunglasses away in his suit jacket, fixed his tie and walked over to a small table of four at the far end of the dining area. He saw a few men's heads turn the closer he walked toward the table and Harry made six bodyguards before he stopped a foot from the table.

"Mr. Patil? James Goodwin."

"Ah yes, the man that masquerades as a businessman but represents or is something else entirely. You don't look like a James Goodwin to me but do take a seat."

As Mr. Patil finished speaking Harry had summed him up and now knew why Remy had sent him instead of someone else. Before Harry sat a powerful, confident man and Harry knew he would need more wit than charm for this transaction.

"Certainly."

Before he sat down, Harry scanned the offered chair with his glasses and when nothing showed up, carefully sat down. Only a full minute after he sat down did Harry relax a little bit more and began to speak.

"So my boss tells me that you are requesting our services to find an item of importance for you. Is that correct?"

"No, that is not. I already know where the item is located but I cannot retrieve it and this is where your organization comes in."

This is where the tricky part came in as far as negotiations went for potential and new clients. Harry knew the Thieves Guild had two sides; one for the general public and one for trusted and preferred clients. On the public side they were professionals that located items and on the other, they were some of the best thieves in the world. Spilling or tipping his hand too early without a guarantee of privacy and not being careful could allow Harry to be set up.

"Do not worry Mr. Goodwin for I know who you represent and my daughter has already foreseen you agreeing."

"Oh? A clairvoyant? How fortunate. When you are ready, drop this envelope detailing the what, when and where at the address on the back of the envelope. We'll be in touch after that."

"What? No guarantee of privacy? No need to know anything more?"

Harry merely smiled and slid a white envelope with a green fleur-de-lis on the back across the table to Mr. Patil. He stood up, nodded to the Patils and turned on his heel.

"Mr. Goodwin, I have a favour to ask of you. Information for information if you will."

"I will hear you out but don't promise anything."

Harry didn't turn around but continuously scanned the restaurant as his senses and every fiber in his being tingled. Nothing in the restaurant seemed out of place but Harry didn't relax.

"What would you give to know the names of two independent and powerful organizations that are moving to take something very valuable from your organization in the very near future?"

"If you are referring to the English Ministry's Aurors and Unspeakables as well as Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix than that is old news. Besides, it's not a something but someone. A piece of information for you though monsieur. You have a mole within your empire and you are being watched just as closely by Dumbledore as this supposed organization that I am supposed to be part of."

With a final nod, Harry reached into his suit jacket and put on his sunglasses. He pied off the entrance and stopped to look around once he stood outside. Nothing seemed out of place but everything was too calm and Harry touched his Bluetooth.

"Michael."

_"What's going on Harry? How did your meeting go?"_

"It went well but that's not why I'm calling. Something's going down citywide today and soon. Pause all jobs, pull everyone home and shore up the defences. I'm heading through the construction site."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Do it now."

Harry hung up and walked down the street. The noontime sun beat down on him but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up a few steps later. Forcing himself to stay calm and not tip his hand yet, Harry walked down a few more streets and turned right into an abandoned building. He raced up the stairs, undressing as he went and pulled a duffel bag out of a cupboard. Just as he heard footsteps on the stairwell Harry finished changing over into athletic gear and he jumped out a window.

* * *

_Unidentified room somewhere in England. 24 hours later._

Being awakened by sunlight is always a good way to wake up but being forcibly awakened after being shot with the stunning spell is not. Just resisting the urge to groan and open his eyes, Harry returned to full consciousness. He felt a spell hit him again but didn't feel anything so he dismissed it.

"It's not working."

"That's because he's already conscious you dolt. Harry Potter open your eyes and look at me."

Rather than obey the order Harry focused on trying to figure out as much as possible about his situation without opening his eyes. That was until someone punched him hard in the gut and he wheezed.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Potter. Now open your eyes."

Harry rolled his head from side to side but did as the smooth sounding voice demanded and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was platinum blonde hair and a heavy-set man looming over him. On a second inspection the blonde hair belonged to a different man entirely and the heavy-set man struck Harry across the face.

"Easy you oaf. The Dark Lord wants him to look presentable."

"Just softenin' him up a little."

Harry took stock of his present state and came to two distinct realisations. The first that he sat shackled to a heavy metal chair, which was bolted into the ground, and the second, that he still wore his athletic gear. The latter observation gave him hope and he returned his focus to his captors.

"Mr. Potter, the way that this is going to work is that I will ask you some questions and you will give me honest answers. Understood?"

"Sure sure. I love twenty questions. Always was one of my favourite games growing up."

The happy go lucky tone in which Harry answered the platinum haired man's question startled both men and thy looked at each other for a second. The platinum haired man recovered and cleared his throat.

"Do you know who we are?"

"My captors?"

The heavy-set man rocked Harry with another punch to the body but Harry knew it was coming and went with it. A muffled explosion somewhere above them put the three men in the room at attention and shouting could be heard.

"Quick! Put on your mask and send the fools to their deaths!"

The two men left the room and Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He couldn't sense anything with his magic but hurried footsteps drew his attention and he faked unconsciousness by slumping down as much as he could in his chair.

"Oi, you think that's him?"

"Honestly Ron, how thick are you? Of course that's him. He looks exactly like Sirius described him and I shudder to think what the Death Eater's were doing to him before we arrived."

As soon as Harry felt his shackles open and his magic flowing through his veins again, he exploded into movement. He grabbed the bushy-haired witch by her left elbow and on the side of her neck. With a quick move he spun them around and let the witch go to collide into the tall, lanky redhead wizard who must have been Ronald.

"Ooof!"

The two other magicals crashed to the floor and Harry ran past them up the stairs to the outside of the room. He peeked around the corner of the stairwell and groaned as he saw the chaotic melee happening on what appeared to be the ground floor of a mansion. Deciding to risk it, Harry ran out into the melee and used all of his enhanced agility to avoid spells, bodies and debris. To an outsider he was seen moving in short spurts and never in a straight line.

"There he is! Harry over here!"

A voice sounded to Harry's right but a cloaked figure with a silver skull mask appeared in front of him and Harry reacted. Just as the figure cast whatever spell, Harry knocked the wand arm aside and kneed the figure. The couch next to Harry burst into flame but Harry kneed the figure in the face and moved past them.

"Nice one Harry! Stupefy!"

The voice sounded again and Harry spared a quick glance to see that it was Sirius who had spoken and the former criminal fended off two attackers at once. The mansion was fast becoming a mere shadow of its former excellence and the blue-cloaked figures were slowly overcoming the black robed Death Eaters. The blue-cloaked figures must have been the vigilantes the Order of the Phoenix but Harry could care less and looked for an escape route.

"Perfectus totalus!"

The cry of a jinx brought Harry back to the battlefield and he rolled to the right as the jinx sailed over him. He recovered in a crouch and tackled the Death Eater to the ground. Harry stunned the Death Eater and ran low to the ground as he continued to search for an exit. A double set of doors drew his attention and Harry ran through them.

"Ah Harry, we meet at last. I would ask how your evening's going but given your present state and the circumstances I no longer believe this to be a pertinent question."

The wizened wizard before Harry stood remarkably erect for someone of his age but Albus Dumbledore's dossier was full of contradictions. Looking past Dumbledore Harry saw a small group of witches and wizards staring at him. The bushy-haired witch and Ron being at the forefront.

"What do you want?"

"Why for you to come with us my boy and fulfill your destiny. Time is running out I'm afraid."

"No."

One could have heard the proverbial pin drop at Harry's response to Dumbledore's command and Dumbledore did not look happy. Harry wondered if the older wizard would try anything with so many witnesses.

"Harry now is not the time to act like a petulant child and I must insist that you come with us _right now_. There are events in motion that you don't know about or cannot understand and in everything time is of the essence."

"Then if I were you I would start explaining and try your best to convince me."

Harry leaned against the wall and leveled a cool gaze at Dumbledore. Most everyone else in the room fidgeted and looked around at each other but Harry knew time was on his side.

"Confringo!"

The wall to the right of Harry exploded in a shower of wood splinters and Harry spun away. A few Death Eater's poured through the new hole and already a multitude of spells and curses were being cast.

"There he is! There's Potter!"

Nimble reflexes were what saved Harry from the grimy hands that tried to grab him and Harry knocked the Death Eater out with a punch to the jaw. A chaotic, discombulated impromptu dance happened next as the Death Eater's and the Order of the Phoenix squared off and an invisible line was drawn in between.

"Stupefy!"

The red stunner came too quick and too close for Harry to dodge or shield and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.


	2. A Fiery Silver Tongue

_**A/N: Important AN at the bottom of the chapter. Please read it.**_

* * *

"I'm telling you that you're scheming did us no favours Albus and now we're even more behind the eight ball! What were you thinking having Ron stun Harry?"

"I was thinking of the greater good Sirius and how it could best be accomplished in that situation. Harry wanted answers and back in Nott Manor was not the time or place to be having that discussion. Besides, the operation wasn't a total loss as the Aurors arrested a handful of Death Eater's and chief among them are the Carrow Twins."

"He's not some eleven year old boy lying in a hospital bed where you can pat his hand and say 'I'll tell you when you're older. The truth is both beautiful and horrible.' He's nineteen and very much accomplished."

Albus Dumbledore sighed from his position of one more leaning against the hearth in the kitchen of the Grimmauld Place and staring into the dancing flames. The Order of the Phoenix had just returned from their mission of rescuing Harry from the clutches of Voldemort's Death Eaters and for now the boy rested in a sealed room on the third floor.

"I know Sirius, I know. However, Harry is still the key in defeating Voldemort and right now we need to piece the timeline together because it has been a long time since anyone has seen Harry from when James and Lily were murdered at Godric's Hollow."

Albus turned around and motioned for everyone to gather around the table. He waved his wand and duplicated the contents of the folder in front of him so that everyone had a copy.

"This is what we know. A year after Harry was born Voldemort attacked and killed James and Lily. He failed to kill Harry. Somehow, someone else was there before us, snatched Harry away and disappeared until now. How? Who was it? Why? This is what we need to figure out."

* * *

While plans were being made downstairs, Harry was making plans of his own while meditating and he wasn't happy. Upon waking up again Harry took stock of his surroundings and explored his prison cell. No matter how richly it was furnished and no matter how comfortable, that's was what Harry was in. The door opening drew his attention but he continued to meditate and did not acknowledge the other people in the room.

"Harry?"

Sirius's voice was unmistakable but Harry didn't acknowledge the other man and he heard Sirius move to his right while the other person moved to his left.

"C'mon Harry, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't let me know what's going on."

"How did you know we were in the alley?"

For a couple of minutes the room returned to that heavy silence but then Sirius chuckled and Harry sensed him sit down next to him. The other person in the room hadn't moved or made a sound.

"I am an animangus Harry. I can change my shape into what is frequently mistaken to be of the Grim but is actually a large black dog. As such I have the characteristics of a dog and one of these is a keen sense of smell."

"Interesting. Will I be confined to this room for the duration of my stay?"

"No! Merlin no. It's time for supper and I thought you must be hungry so I came to get you. Ready?"

"Quite."

Harry stood up, opened his eyes and saw that the other occupant of the room was the bushy-haired witch from twice before. She regarded him with a curious but knowledgeable gaze and Harry returned her gaze without difficulty.

"Ah, that's right. Harry, meet Hermione Granger, resident bookworm of the Order and regarded as the cleverest witch of her generation."

"Evening Hermione."

"Nice to meet you like this Harry. I have many questions for you."

Sirius laughed as Hermione blushed and opened the bedroom door. Hermione walked through first and Harry followed her through a dark musty house.

"You'll have to forgive the décor. Molly's been trying to clean it for years but it's an uphill battle as you can see."

"Whose house is this?"

"Mine. My father and blasted mother died which left this place to me. Dumbledore needed a good spot for the Order's headquarters and besides the Ministry you won't find a place better warded than this house."

By this time the three of them had made it downstairs and Sirius ushered them through a tall, heavy-set of double doors into what could only be described as a cavernous kitchen. Plenty of people of all looks and dispositions bustled about but Hermione drew Harry's attention with a touch on his elbow and led him down to one side of the table.

"For your first night you may want to sit down here with Sirius and me. The table always has exciting conversations about all sorts of things and you may want to listen first before getting dragged into any conversations."

"Wotcher Hermione. Giving our new sticky fingered, fast moving friend advice already?"

Harry turned to see a slim but very curvy looking woman with bright, shocking bubblegum pink hair and mischievously twinkling eyes smirking at him. She had her arms crossed underneath her large breasts and kept tapping her left foot.

"Tonks don't be so rude! I apologise Harry. Tonks is very straightforward and doesn't beat around the bush."

"Well someone besides Sirius has to be like that or this whole group would do nothing but stick their thumbs up their arses. Good man my cousin."

Harry grinned and nodded his head. He already liked this woman but his attention was drawn across the room to a dainty, young looking pale blonde whose large silver eyes were fixed upon him even as she talked with a redheaded witch. The young blonde witch skipped her way around the table until she stood in front of Harry and abruptly stuck her hand out for Harry to shake. Ever the gentleman, Harry did so but was careful not to grip too hard.

"Ms. Lovegood, it is good to finally be able to meet you in person and I must say, you're prettier than any picture."

"Bollocks Mr. Potter, the honour is all mine and it would be especially so if you would grant me a long overdue interview? How long have you subscribed to the _Quibbler_ and I've not said a word about it?"

"Your mind is as keen as ever Luna and I can see why all of your articles are so jam packed. Join me for supper?"

At Harry's offer Luna sat down without a second thought and Hermione sat down on Harry's free side. He did not miss the fact that Hermione hastily pulled Tonks down on her free side when Ron approached and was then forced to sit elsewhere.

"So the great Harry Potter is finally home at last. A more scrupulous looking poster boy I couldn't have imagined."

The slow drawl of the slippery sounding voice made Harry chuckle and he did his best to cover it up with a coughing fit. Exaggerating the finish of his coughing Harry looked to where the voice came from and grinned as he saw the tall, thin pale-faced man with dark, greasy looking hair.

"So sorry you _vus idiot_. You were saying something? I think introductions are in order. I am Harry Potter, and so far tonight I have been called sticky-fingered and camera shy. You are?"

"My old Hogwarts punching bag in a manner of speaking. Harry meet Snivellus. Snivellus, stay away from Harry. Supper's ready."

Sirius sat down across from Harry after knocking shoulders with the man who tried to bait Harry. The man sneered and swept away with a dramatic sweeping of his cloak. Harry thought it made him look like a bat.

"You were doing so well Harry. A good ratio of one bloke to three birds. Why have Severus mess it up?"

"I didn't. He intruded like you are now. What's everyone in the kitchen waiting for?"

A quick glance around the table showed that while everyone was eating and talking, they seemed to be waiting for something.

"Why for you to say something brash to Dumbledore again of course Harry. No one stood him up and forced him to make the first move like you did back at Nott Manor."

"Ah, so they want supper and a show do they Luna? The old man knows that he kidnapped me, had someone assault me and is now holding me hostage right?"

Harry scanned the food on his plate and saw a series of compulsion charms laced onto the plate, the utensils and his goblet. On a hunch he scanned everyone's around him but his was the only one.

"You are correct Harry but at this table are two Aurors, a Senior Master Auror, Lord on the Ruling Nine and Dumbledore himself is the Supreme Mugwump in the Wizengamot and on the International Confederation of Wizards. It would be fair to say that he has his bases covered. Here."

Luna handed him a small vial underneath the table and pointedly ate some of her food. Understanding lit up Harry's eyes and with a pointed look at Dumbledore who was watching, Harry used the potion to cancel all the compulsions on his meal and then saluted Dumbledore with his goblet.

"Well what do you know, the old man is connected. And all of you are here for…what? To be the heroes in some sort of fairy-tale? Be the knights in shining armour and take down the big, bad villain? Crusaders of the Greater Good set forth to vanquish the evil known as Voldemort?"

At each question Harry's tone became more sarcastic and sharper. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sirius, Tonks, Hermione and Luna. Each one of them gave Harry a flabbergasted look like he was nuts.

"How can you hope to be effective if you don't know what you are fighting for?"

Disgusted, Harry pushed away from the table and stood up. No one pretended like they weren't eavesdropping and Harry walked over to the door. However, when he tried to open it the door remained shut and Harry sighed.

"Old man, you really need to work on your negotiating and relationship building skills. This is a very comfortable prison but a prison is still a prison."

"Harry you will give everyone in this room an apology for insulting them and their character. I expect better of you."

Harry turned on his heel and strode back to the table. He leaped up to stand on top of the table and paced up and down it. He avoided stepping in anything and his eyes were flashing.

"You all want to have an intervention? A little question and answering? Fine, but know that it's a two way street and it might not be pretty. All of you want me here in England to fight this Voldemort character right? To get rid of him because for some unknown reason to me, none of yo_u _can do it. Am I right? Answer me!"

"Yes Potter you are correct."

At the gravelly, deep sounding voice Harry whirled around and locked eyes with a gnarled, battle-worn looking man. The man sat in a shadowy corner of the kitchen and leaned against a withered walking stick.

"So what's the big secret? Why am I the 'chosen one'?"

The man in the corner didn't answer but his odd, electric blue eye looked at Dumbledore and so did everyone else. Some it looked like out of curiosity and others expectation. Dumbledore sighed, stood up and waved a hand at the door.

"If you would follow me Harry, I can answer that particular question in private. The answer is complex and delicate."

"No, just from some of the expressions at this table you are holding this card close to your chest and not telling most of the people in this room. I think that this is something you should share with the group old man."

Harry crossed his arms across his chest and squared off against Dumbledore. For a moment, like back in Nott Manor, Dumbledore hesitated but recovered and nodded.

"Very well then, but what I have to say is of the utmost secrecy and must stay in this room. In return though Harry you must answer a question of equal importance."

"Sure sure. Go on."

Dumbledore paused again, as if to collect his thoughts and then straightened up.

"When you were born Harry, a prophecy was made about you and it foretold of the ending of a Dark wizard's terror by the name of Voldemort. This prophecy is heavily guarded in the Hall of Prophecies in the Ministry and Voldemort won't go get it. He plays his hand in a game of shadows and won't tip his hand until you are in his possession."

From somewhere in the kitchen Dumbledore summoned a pensive and set it down on the table. He drew a silvery memory from his temple with his wand and set it in the pensive. With a dramatic wave of his hand he motioned towards the pensive.

"After you Harry."

"Seriously? You haven't found out the way to make pensives universal?"

Harry walked down the table, knelt down next to it and would have touched his wand tip to the runes but then realised he didn't have his wand. He looked expectantly at Dumbledore who drew Harry's wand from inside his robes. As soon as Harry touched the wand he knew it wasn't his and threw it back at Dumbledore.

"My real wand if you please."

With an annoyed and surprised look Dumbledore drew Harry's real wand from the same pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and looked down the table at Luna.

"Madame, if you would be so kind to join me down here for a moment, for I have need of your keen eyesight."

Luna skipped down the table and knelt right beside Harry. He inconspicuously wrapped an arm around Luna, grabbed one of the pensive's handles and twisted his wand just so.

"Stop him!"

But Dumbledore's warning came too late as Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were portkeyed out of the Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry always hated the two most popular long-distance travel by magic options: portkey and floo. Why not hop onto an airplane? When the uncomfortable navel jerk sensation was over, Harry found himself on his back with a very light but curvy Luna on top of him. All in all not a bad situation.

"So you disappear for a few days with zero contact only to show up on my desk with a very beautiful woman on top of you? Bravo."

Harry turned his head to see Remy looking at him amusedly and he heard Jesse snigger. When he looked the other way he found Michael, Fiona and Jesse staring at him but Fiona wasn't smiling.

"Right. Would now be a good time to say that I'm sorry and this isn't what it looks like?"

"Speak for yourself Harry but I'm very comfortable right now."

"Thanks Luna."

Harry sat up and Luna disentangled herself from him. They both slid off Remy's desk and Harry straightened his clothes.

"I was gone for a few days? What day is it?"

"The thirty-first."

Harry face-palmed and muttered under his breath. He was still very much aware that Fiona was glaring daggers into his back but decided to deal with that later.

"So the portkey took a day to get us here which means a day days to get us to the Grimmauld Place and that means I was held captive for a day."

"The Grimmauld Place?"

"The Black Family Ancestral Home in London, England which is owned by Sirius Black but is being run by that old man Albus Dumbledore. The only reason we escaped was because of Michael's prototype emergency portkey."

Harry paused in connecting the dots and took Remy's silent gesture to sit down. Luna was looking around Remy's office and Harry so did not look forward to telling all the spooks in the room that a spook journalist was right amongst them.

* * *

Three days later found Harry in an upscale restaurant with Luna in tow, about to talk the particulars of a dicey job with Abdas Patil. To say Harry was a little excited would be an understatement but he kept his emotions in check.

"Your magic is thrumming."

"I can't help it Luna. This opportunity comes only once in a lifetime, I can feel it, and I want to see just why he wants these Hogwarts artifacts. You can feel my magic? How?"

Luna giggled and took his arm in both of her hands as they waited for the hostess to inform Mr. Patil of their arrival. After much debate, arguing and wheedling, Harry managed to convince Remy and Michael that no, Luna was not here to betray them, two, that Luna would be helpful as an ally and an apprentice and three, that Harry would look after her.

"I'm a sensory witch Harry, an exceptional one at that and it was I who found you after I was given certain parameters and details. Besides, I'm a spook remember?"

"Touché. Okay, here we go."

Harry smiled when the hostess returned and led them back through the dining area to where Mr. Patil sat with his two gorgeous daughters. Just to be cheeky, Harry grinned and nodded to the six bodyguards trying to act discreet. As like before, Harry scanned his seat, offered it to Luna and then pulled up another chair.

"Very interesting of you Mr. Goodwin to bring an unannounced guest to our meeting. Care to explain?"

"Certainly. Since we have entered into a privacy disclosure there's no harm in me telling you that this _belle femme_ is my apprentice. A very recent but talented one if you will. I see from both your daughters' expressions that they know my apprentice."

Harry took a sip of water as he waited for Mr. Patil to confirm Harry's statement with his daughters'. Even though he couldn't understand the specifics it became apparent that the daughters' knew Luna.

"This is acceptable Mr. Goodwin. Now, what do you think of my proposal?"

At Harry's raised hand Luna cast some privacy wards and Harry opened a folder as he laid it down on the table. He leaned forward in his chair and grinned at Mr. Patil.

"The Guild is very excited to pull off these heists Mr. Patil and because of this we have compiled our own information which we then collaborated with yours. You want five artifacts, two of which are items belonging to Hogwarts founders, two having been personal possessions of Voldemort himself and one belonging to the Black family. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, a trustworthy source of yours (Padma) claims that Ravenclaw's diadem is in Hogwarts somewhere and you state that Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts. The ring belonging to Gaunt, is probably waiting in the Gaunt's home with booby traps, alarms and wards to alert Voldemort of anyone trying to steal it. The diary you state was last seen with Lucius Malfoy when it 'accidentally' dropped into Ginevra Weasley's schoolbag down at Flourish and Botts. Lucius Malfoy recovered it with much outrage and you still believe he holds it. Correct?"

"What about the locket?"

"It goes without saying that it still resides in the Black family home."

Harry took another sip of water as he waited for Mr. Patil to assess him and his grasp of the operation.

"All accurate and correct. Impressive. Now comes your turn to win me over by describing in detail how you're going to retrieve these items when my own men could not."

"I'm sure your men did their best Mr. Patil but in a few of these heists it's more a matter of _who_ you know then _how_ you're going to do it."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so the Hufflepuff Cup is in a known Death Eater's vault right? I happen to know the Head of the Black Family on a personal level. By convincing him to annul the marriage of Bellatrix and Rudolph Lestrange I can force Bellatrix to retrieve the Cup for me. After all, the Black family motto is 'family first'. Once Bellatrix brings the Cup to Lord Black I take it and return it to you. Viola."

Mr. Patil frowned and shook his head.

"No, I do not like this. This brings Albus Dumbledore into the picture and that man and I do not see eye to eye on this."

"Quite right and neither do I have but I have a trump card. Mr. Patil, where you aware that Sirius Orion Black has a godson?"

A moment of silence followed Harry's statement and then Mr. Patil leaned forward with a smile. These two gestures were the most emotion Harry had seen from Mr. Patil and he did not want to lose this momentum.

"And I imagine that you know who it is and that you already have your sticky fingers inching towards him."

"Oh most definitely. And with the Black family motto, Sirius Black will be trapped."

Harry took another sip from his glass, a little bit of a dramatic measure and also to let Mr. Patil mull over what had already been discussed. Mr. Patil followed suit and then waved his hand for Harry to continue.

"As for the diadem, rumour has it that the priceless artifact has been lost for years but nothing can be truly hidden without the touch of the divine. I think what we need to find the diadem is a story and a couple of witnesses."

"A story? Surely you jest Mr. Goodwin."

"No, not on this matter but I believe your daughter knows what I'm talking about."

Mr. Patil looked over to one of his daughter's and spoke in sharp, demanding tones to her. The young woman replied in soft, soothing tones in contrast to her father and appeared to be agreeing with what Harry said.

"So, this story you want to find and hear appears to have some credit to it. Very well, I will trust your judgment on it but my daughter will accompany you when the time comes. What of the diary?"

"That's relatively simple. When Lucius Malfoy's initial attempt to distance himself from the diary failed, he put it in the safekeeping of _Borgin and Burkes_ in Knockturn Alley. Retrieving the diary is a simple matter of staking out the store and taking it at the most opportune moment."

Mr. Pail grunted and Harry shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Not all heists were complex and glamorous.

"Now at last comes the matter of the ring and how best to get it to you. Voldemort has left it in the Gaunt home as we know and booby-trapped it to kingdom come. Tell me Mr. Patil, what are wards specifically designed against?"

"Intruders and curses."

Harry nodded his head and snapped his fingers at the mention of curses.

"Curses, right! And I just happen to know of an excellent curse breaker who owes me a favour."

"Who is it?"

"'fraid I cannot give you their name because their work as a free-lancer could get them in trouble. They're a person the Guild has used before on several occasions."

Mr. Patil nodded in what must have been his acceptance and Harry waited for the man to speak again. This time Mr. Patil waited a while and even perused through a menu.

"Your plans for these heists seem a little fanciful, even for someone with trade skills and secrets such as yours Mr. Goodwin. However, I have no time to lose and I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need the help. What's your price?"

"Here is a drawn up copy of our financial proposal Mr. Patil and because of your social and political powers I've been authorized certain leeway. Go ahead and take a look however, don't take my word for it, and I'm certain you'll find our fee reasonable."

This time Harry took a longer sip of water and risked a quick glance at Luna. Throughout the entire proposal so far she had remained quiet, seemingly aloof but in the short time he had gotten to know Luna, Harry knew she would have plenty to say.

"Your fee is unusually steep Mr. Goodwin. Why?"

"Your request is unusually dangerous and complicated Mr. Patil. Not to mention how much more discrete and careful we are going to have to be. This isn't a normal heist but a special heist as we label them and I think you know the reasons why."

Harry purposely and pointedly locked gazes with Mr. Patil and silently dared him to disagree. When the other man didn't but nodded instead Harry relaxed back into his chair.

"Provide an account number and we'll wire you the monies upon completion of all five heists."

"No, the payment will be dropped at a drop box or a meeting arranged in a public restaurant."

"Agreed. Now, do enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Goodwin."

Harry rose, helped Luna up and with a nod walked away. Once outside on the street he looked at Luna and he wasn't smiling.

"Which one is the future seer?"

"In school it was always Parvati who excelled in Divinitation, Astronomy and such things. She even started carrying around tarot cards and still does. However, even with her remarkable intolerance and disgust with the subjects, Padma is the one that the Guild is looking for."

"Really? Huh."

Luna stopped in the outside market they were walking down and perused a stall with woven fabrics. Harry pretended to look over her shoulder but was actually using the vendor's mirror to look behind him.

"I count four Harry."

"Five. That beggar really isn't a beggar. That's Mundungus Fletcher. Ready?"

Luna thanked the vendor owner and pretended to rummage through her bag. Harry steered them towards a funnel point and with a quick but discrete hand gesture got two vendors to space apart so he and Luna could duck down an alley. Once at the other end though Harry and Luna were surrounded by magicals in the red robes of England's Ministry's Aurors.

"Very clever Harry Potter but not good enough I'm afraid. In light of your recent abrupt departure from England, the Order teamed up with the Ministry and now on behalf of the Minister of Magic I ask that you come with us…quietly."

A tall woman with a monocle stood further up the alley and Harry grimaced as he realised how low the odds of his and Luna's escape were. If it was just him…

"Excuse me _abruti_, coming through. Thas' right, let lil' ol' Remy through.

"Right, right I know this is a restricted area but I'm with him. Yes, thank-you."

Even though he wouldn't show it, relief spread through Harry at Remy and Michael's voices. Even more so when he saw Remy carrying his bow staff over his shoulder.

"Harry, Fiona's gonna be mighty ticked off at you when you tell her that you walked into a trap and she wasn't there to back you up."

"Buy her supper someplace nice?"

By this time both Remy and Michael stood back-to-back with Harry and Luna stood in the middle. Harry handed Luna his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves.

"I take it this means you won't come quietly?"

"Well, introductions would be nice to start, then why you want me back in England under what pretenses and then once the dust settles we need to talk about Albus Dumbledore."

The woman laughed and put her monocle away. She took out her wand and an official looking scroll.

"I am Amelia Bones, Director of the Magical Law Enforcement and you, Harry Potter, are ordered to return with me to England where you will stand trial for the kidnapping of Luan Celeste Lovegood, the theft of one classified memory and one pensive."

"Oh yes, the infamous Wizengamot. Where a boy using underage magic gets a full hearing while Death Eater's get off with a fine and probation after claiming they were under the Imperius Curse. No thanks."

Harry's words must have struck a nerve as all the Aurors and Amelia tensed. Then they slowly closed their circle but this didn't bother Harry at all. In fact, the closer the Aurors closed in, the more pleased Harry became and he tracked their movements within twenty-one feet.

"Last chance Mr. Potter, to come without a fuss."

"See you in five minutes."

And with that, Harry exploded into movement and broke the nearest Aurors nose with a knife hand. He kicked that Auror aside and grabbed another Aurors outstretched wand arm. Like a ballerina Harry twirled the both of them around to block incoming spell fire and took a quick glance around.

Michael deftly avoided a spell and then kicked one Auror in the head before delivering a spin kick to another Auror. Remy had a longer reach with his bow staff and also with his magical, exploding cards.

"Please stay away. I'd rather not hurt you."

At the sound of Luna's voice Harry spun around, low to the ground and moved faster than any muggle or magical ever could. It wasn't apparating but instead an art called _shunpo_. In under a minute Harry dispatched the three Aurors closing in on Luna and deflected an incoming spell.

"Oh very good. I was afraid that all this time spent with muggles would have dulled your magical reflexes, but I am so pleased to see this is not the case."

"Assuming always gets you into trouble Director Bones. Ready to talk?"

Harry stepped over a groaning Auror towards Director Bones and his two fellow thieves joined him. Amelia Bones stood tall and alone amidst the chaos but unscathed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do. Don't be absurd. What will it take to neutralize Albus Dumbledore?"

"More than you can imagine Harry."

Harry half turned his head and saw Albus Dumbledore leading a large portion of the Order.

"Pity. Here I was hoping to have given you the slip."

"I am not your enemy here Harry. England needs your help. Think about it, if England falls do you think Voldemort will stop there?"

"Maybe, but every other country will not hide in fear and muck about just because of one dark wizard. Besides, it doesn't concern me."

Harry angled himself in front of Luna and kept his wand drawn. A massive explosion blew the alley apart and Harry recognised Fiona's touch.

"_Harry…" _

Without a second thought Harry grabbed Luna's hand and ran away from the explosion. He could hear Luna laughing and shook his head as they sprinted out of the alley.

"I guess I know who called Fiona. Luna how could you?"

"We weren't going to win Harry and you know it." Harry took his jacket back from Luna and was surprised when she stepped in to smooth the fabric. Up close she smelled intoxicating and she kissed the bottom of his chin.

"Luna?"

"Thank you for saving me today Harry. You didn't have to but you did. Come by my room tonight and let me thank you. It's the least I can do."

Now Harry was no stranger to beautiful women (witches or muggle) kissing him and if Harry was feeling the pull than he went with the moment. Luna on the other hand was not just beautiful however, but intelligent, powerful and still somewhat unknown to Harry.

"That's a very kind and generous offer."

"Stop hiding who you really are Harry and live in the moment."

* * *

_**A/N: I've received a couple of complaints from readers that the last chapter was becoming a bore because Harry was captured twice and I realised that the scene makes sense in my head but not in yours as a reader.**_

_**Capture #1: Harry is running from a multitude of unknown assailants. As you read on it should become apparent that the assailants were Death Eater's. I don't care how good you are but one man against many enemies does not make it easy to get away. Add to the fact that they are in a muggle infested area and no magic is allowed.**_

_**Capture #2: Dumbledore and the OotP had Harry cornered in a room. As in twenty feet at the biggest. Can you dodge something coming at you really fast if your attention is split between so many people? Let alone a sudden attack from behind you?**_

_**Harry has to have a sense of realism to him or the story becomes another super-powerful Harry and this site is plagued with those.**_


	3. From Words To Action

_**A/N: General Disclaimers of I don't own any HP-verse or various licensed characters in this fic. Rather than create an OC to show/represent an ideal/characteristic I brought in recognisable characters that already have the established characteristic/ideal.**_

* * *

Luna's comment from earlier that day rattled Harry and he found himself preoccupied for the rest of the day. Not wanting the day to be a waste, Harry immersed himself in the planning of all five heists. The 'war room' as it was called was filled with maps and all sorts of buildings in London, England and other flat surfaces were covered with diagrams of muggle locks and security measures. More still were covered in diagrams of magical wards and curses.

"A big haul isn't it?"

Harry looked up to see that Fiona had entered the room and was leaning against the doorframe. He knew that pose and the way that her eyes were looking at him as he had seen her do it to Michael countless times.

"What do you want Fiona?"

"You've been hanging out with Michael too long I see. Where's your sense of fun? All you live for is the next heist, the next job and it is wearing away your charm."

"Your point?"

Fiona snorted and rolled her eyes. She still hadn't moved further into the room and Harry returned to his map.

"The lass upstairs is waiting for you. She's offering you a choice to unwind and if a shag isn't what you're looking for then at least talk to her. Do something else besides thieving, martial arts and parkour."

Fiona left and Harry set the map down with a sigh. Fiona had a point, Long hours of thieving could wait and Luna Lovegood was a very beautiful and charming witch. He walked out of the room, up one of the many staircases and down a long hallway. He stopped outside of the room given to Luna and knocked.

"Come in Harry."

Not surprised in her knowing it was him, Harry entered into Luna's room and shut the door. Luna's room was filled with candles everywhere; the glow of the flames the only light source in the otherwise dark room and at the center, on top of the bed sat a naked Luna.

"I got the room ready after reading the intentions of your magic once you finished talking with Ms. Glennane. It has a very heavy weight to it once you make up your mind about something and focus on nothing else."

"You're more skilled at your sensory magic than you let on."

Luna simply smiled and tilted her head. Harry drank in Luna's nakedness like an artist admiring a masterpiece and counted himself very fortunate indeed. She was all femininity with her small but very toned curves thanks to being active her whole life and her skin shone like the full moon's luminescence.

"You're reward waits for you Mr. Potter and all you have to do is claim it."

"Oh the things I do for the Guild."

* * *

The next few days were busy ones for Harry as he had taken it upon himself to scout and plan all the heists. The only help he took (even though everyone in the Guild offered) was Luna and she only helped him with the scouting. Initially, Harry received much ribbing for this from Remy, Michael, Jesse and a few other Guild members but the teasing died down as Luna proved just how valuable a thief and scout she was.

"On the home stretch are we?"

"Not now Michael. I need to concentrate."

Harry spoke the truth as he had just returned from scouting the old Gaunt family house with Luna and the wards protecting it were just as bad and tough as Harry expected them to be. The curse breaker would have their hands full and Harry prayed that they were up for the job.

"Fiona's right. You are just as bad as I was when I was in the spy business. The lass, your apprentice, she keeping you sane?"

"You should have seen him four days ago Mr. McBride. He was a complete basket case then."

Luna's voice from behind Michael made Harry smile and some of the tension rolled off him. Many times over the past four nights, instead of having sex, Luna coaxed the exclusive she wanted out of him and other nights she simply sang to him.

"I'll take your word for it lass. Harry."

Michael left and Harry sighed but couldn't and didn't blame his friend. Everyone in the Guild was a little wary of the beautiful witch when they found out she was a spook journalist.

"Such a pity as I'm sure he has so many stories to tell. Oh well. Almost done?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Not much more to do besides acquire the marks."

"Ooh is that what all thieves say before they steal something?"

Harry grinned as he realised Luna was trying to get him to relax and was baiting him. He locked the room behind him as he stalked Luna and forced her to walk backwards, away from him.

"First of all, it's impolite to call me a thief as I prefer 'items acquisition specialist' and second, I don't steal, I 'acquire.'"

"If the shoe fits…"

Luna ran away from Harry as he lunged forward and he chased her squealing and laughing back to her room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood overlooking the fireplace in the Grimmauld Place's kitchen and smoked his pipe. A great many troubling thoughts ran through his brilliant mind and at the center of it all, like always, was the illusive Harry Potter. The young man's power and know how were even more advanced then Albus could have hoped for but all that skill was directed towards…what? Thieving? Chasing women? Albus didn't know and this unsettled him.

"Headmaster I think you should read this."

"Severus? Why would I want to read the _Quibbler_ at this hour?"

At Severus's insistence Albus took the paper and adjusted his half-moon spectacles. He skimmed the marked article at first but then he read in between the lines more closely.

* * *

**The Illusive Gengar Found At Long Last!**

_Luna Lovegood_

"_For as long as anyone could remember, the Gengar was spotted briefly with much joy in Wolloh Scirodg but then after a terrible mishap with the Arbok, the Gengar disappeared and rumour has it that the poor creature had been killed. Never has a rumour been so glad to be proven wrong as the Gengar has been repeatedly spotted across the pond and the Gengar is looking as vibrant as ever._

_The Gengar's power and speed has exponentially improved and its grace is something to be truly envied. Although the magical aspect of the Gengar has been under much scrutiny as of late, credible reports have indicated that the Gengar's magical aura is undoubtedly powerful."_

* * *

The article was short and to the point and after a long time of having worked with the Lovegood family, Albus knew how to read underneath the fanciful obvious. Ms. Luna Lovegood was writing about Harry Potter and telling Albus that Harry operated alone.

"The Order will need to read the article and then we will need to talk about it. Not this morning however, as I have a very important luncheon scheduled and cannot miss it."

"What are we going to do about this Headmaster?"

"We are going to do nothing and wait. Springing into action has cost us valuable time, resources and good measure with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We will see what game Harry Potter is playing and adjust accordingly."

* * *

The game Harry Potter was playing wasn't hard to figure out but the plan was rather elaborate and extensive. Once the first Horcrux was destroyed or a noticeable one taken, Voldemort would know and take measures to protect the rest. This is why Harry had planned all the heists down to the last meticulous detail and was also why he was walking along the beach to the Black family's villa south of France.

"Rather extravagant wouldn't you say?"

"Well it does fit one's station of a Most Noble and Ancient House and subsequently, a lord."

Harry rolled his eyes at Luna's comment but had to agree and helped her up the steps. Before they could knock, the double doors swung open to reveal a smartly dressed butler and Sirius Black himself.

"Harry! So good to see you. Luna, looking as beautiful as always. Come in, come in."

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you out of the Order's robes and them not lurking about. After you cherie."

Luna giggle as she entered the villa first, followed by Harry who nodded at the butler and followed Sirius further in. The three magicals walked out back onto a veranda and Sirius handed Harry a fire-whiskey and Luna some mineral water.

"So what can I do for you Harry?"

"I need you to annul the marriage between Bellatrix and Rudolph Lestrange."

"No kiddie stuff to start huh? Already did that just for kicks."

"Then I need you to hand me the locket and cup in these two pictures."

Harry sat back and took a sip from his fire-whiskey as Luna leaned forward to hand Sirius the mentioned pictures. He looked at them and shrugged.

"What makes you think I have them and why do you want them?"

"You have them. One is at the Grimmauld Place and your cousin has the other in her personal vault."

Harry's candor and confidence must have surprised Sirius because he took another look at the photos. He sighed and seemed to struggle with himself.

"Harry, I've been looking for you for the past twenty years and believe me when I say I'm happy to be able to talk to you like this but I have no idea who you are. All I know is as 'Mr. Goodwin' you are one of the best thieves in both the magical and muggle worlds. Why do you want these two items?"

"I have been hired to acquire them and I never leave a contract unfulfilled."

Sirius nodded, like he knew Harry would say that and stood up. He turned around and looked out over the town.

"I guess to ask who hired you would be futile?"

"Correct."

"But it's not someone Dark?"

"Voldemort or his Death Eater's you mean? No."

Sirius turned back around and speared Harry with a look. Harry remained unaffected and met his gaze.

"Why should I have Bellatrix retrieve the cup and why will she agree to get it? She's a fanatical and betraying Voldemort is a one way ticket to your own death."

"_Familia ante aliud._"

Sirius looked like Harry had punched him and dropped his glass. The glass shattered but no one moved.

"How do you know about that?"

"The Black family motto or the fact that I'm your godson?"

Harry took a folder from Luna and laid out two official pieces of paper on the table. One was his birth certificate and the other was the declaration of his status as heir apparent to the Black family from Gringotts.

"I am very good at what I do Sirius."

"I can see that. So is that why you wanted to visit me? To convince and manipulate me into giving you these two objects?"

As expected, Sirius became angry and upset with what had transpired but Harry didn't move a muscle. He had laid down some of his cards but now was the time to lay down all of them and to take a giant gamble.

"Yes and no to answer your questions Sirius. Yes, I did come here to ask for those items and then convince you why I need them. No, I do not intend to manipulate you but when you're on the clock, shock and awe are the best way to see someone's intentions or perspectives."

"You certainly have that technique down."

"Thank-you. I'll be honest and say I had no idea what to expect when I arrived here. You are after all, a top lieutenant in Dumbledore's Order and I wasn't sure if you would hand me over."

"I would never!"

"Nice to know. I know what you want Sirius. I know that when you look at me you see James Potter but with Lily Potter's eyes. I speak of my birth parents like this because that is how I know of them. As James and Lily Potter, not mum and dad. I cannot be what you want Sirius; that dream life you have of me, cannot happen. I'm sorry."

Harry stood up, set his glass down on the table and walked away from an emotionally stunned Sirius. Luna walked beside him, holding his arm in both of her small hands and leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked in silence back down the beach and met up with Michael, Fiona and Jesse.

"He'll give me the artifacts and the plan to take down Bellatrix Lestrange out of the picture may still work."

"Are you all right Harry?"

Harry nodded at Fiona and looked out over the crashing waves. He wasn't sure what to make of Sirius Black but it didn't matter. He wasn't here in Europe to make friends but instead to pull off a series of heists that would become legendary.

"Where to next lad?"

"The Gaunt family home in England. A certain ring caught my eye."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sipped from his fire-whiskey and kept his gaze locked with Abdas Patil's. The man sitting across from him was the wealthiest man in India and one of the ten wealthiest men here in England.

"How's business Abdas?"

"Doing very well with many opportunities to do better. And you? How is government politics and molding the minds of future generations treating you?"

"You and I both know that England as a whole is at a critical juncture in her history and I believe that you have a deliberate hand in shaping her future."

The reason Albus kept his gaze locked with Abdas's was because the eyes were always the first to betray one's inner thoughts and Albus was looking for any clue as to what the man across from him was thinking. Abdas Patil ran a multi-million-galleon artifact collection and restoration business but it was all actually a front for a worldwide information brokering empire. Not many knew this but Albus was one of the privileged few and that was why he was here.

"A bold statement coming from _you_ Albus. Tell me, what do you think it is that I am doing exactly in shaping England's future?"

"I think that you have somehow figured out Tom Riddle's horrible secret to his immortality and have hired the infamous Thieves Guild, more specifically Harry Potter to steal the Horcruxes for you. I am here Abdas, like I have always been, to offer you a truce and form a partnership that will benefit all of England for the greater good."

Like every time he spoke of the Greater Good, Albus's voice rose in fervor and intensity. Albus had a grand vision of the future and the Greater Good would be the driving force to make that future happen.

"You speak of trust and partnership Albus but you have shown me nothing but deceit. Many times now you have tried to get control of me through my financials or in the court of law but your most recent trick has been a spy. _Hozd_!"

Albus watched in horror as two of Abdas's bodyguards brought in Nymphadora Tonks and she looked battered. There were bruises and swelling on her face and she held her right arm close to her body.

"Ms. Tonk's would have been undetectable but an outsider let me know what I was beginning to suspect and your spy put up quite the struggle when my men apprehended her."

"Let her go Abdas. You are not cruel enough to harm a woman."

"But I don't think of her as a woman. She is a metamorphagus and a spy. Do you

know how I deal with spies, traitors and thieves?"

"There is no need to resort to such tactics."

"Disembowelment and rape."

The cold tone in which Abdas spoke sent chills down Albus's spine and he knew Abdas would do what he said he would. So did Nymphadora as her eyes widened and she straightened.

"How much for the safe release of Ms. Tonks?"

"There is no monetary ransom for this spy Albus. An example must be made."

Albus didn't miss a beat and he thought of all the favours he could give Abdas. But then he remembered that in England's current state gold had a way of greasing palms and loosening tongues. He needed something Abdas wouldn't know and he played a desperate hand.

"You are looking for Tom's Horcruxes but you haven't identified all of them. There are two more, one obvious and one accidental but not obvious."

"You expect me to believe you?"

"Do you want to take the chance of being wrong?"

Abdas paused, the first break in the emotional facial mask he wore throughout their entire meeting.

"Tell me then and I'll decide."

"Your word?"

"Tell me the two items and I'll release your spy."

Albus paused this time and wished that he didn't have to divulge his secrets. Nymphadora was valuable though and she held a certain sway with the younger members of the Order. Not to mention that Sirius would be furious if Albus let Nymphadora die and Sirius was the monies behind the Order.

"Nagani, Tom Riddle's snake and familiar is the sixth Horcrux and Harry Potter is the seventh."

Everyone in the room froze and Albus smiled sadly. It was of great regret that the boy had to die but the greater good would prevail with his sacrifice.

"That is why you want to find him. Interesting. I think this lunch is over and you need to regroup, or better yet, give up. Good day."

Abdas got up and left the restaurant but left Nymphadora where she stood. Albus looked at her with pity but she looked angry.

"You're going to murder an innocent young man for your greater good?"

"How else do you suggest I get rid of the seventh Horcrux?"

"There is always another way Albus!"

Nymphadora walked out of the restaurant and Albus couldn't stop her because a party of people had walked in.

* * *

Outside of the unassuming but severely run-down old Gaunt house stood Harry, Luna, Michael, Fiona, Jesse and Bill Weasley. The tall redheaded wizard had apparated in a few minutes after Harry and company arrived and introductions were made.

"What are we looking at Bill?"

"Not so impressive wards in the sense that they're powerful but more so how they're layered. When I take down the first one, the second attacks and so on and so forth."

Harry whistled, grinned and rubbed his hands. So did Jesse and Fiona while Michael and Luna rolled their eyes at them.

"Game plan then?"

"I can take down the wards but it will go faster if someone lends me some of their magic. Harry, you can beat these wards yourself but help will make it go faster."

Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeves. Luna volunteered to give Bill her magic and Jesse would be the lookout in case unfriendlies showed up. At a nod from Harry, Bill began to dismantle the wards and Harry got ready.

"First ward down and the second ward attacking…now!"

"What the-?! Inferni? Where does this creepy git keep those?"

Harry had to agree with Jesse and slashed his wand at the oncoming Inferni. Four dropped as their heads fell from their shoulders and more fell as Michael and Fiona dispatched some more. The wave of Inferni was dispatched and the trio took a breath.

"Last ward fell. Here it comes!"

Dementor's charged forth this time and were dispatched with relative ease. Harry suspected that Voldemort thought the Inferni would have weakened any perpetrators and the shock value from the Dementor's would overwhelm them before they could attack.

"That wasn't so bad."

"You didn't do anything Jesse."

"So?"

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Bill into the house. A giant hole in the floor led them to the Horcrux and fifty feet down at the bottom lay the ring.

"There's a ward here set to spring any and all physical traps. Poisoned spikes, flames and those sort of things."

"Seriously? What is with bad dudes and deep dark pits?"

Bill and Jesse's humour lightened the tense situation and Harry stripped off his long-sleeve shirt. He handed it to Luna and stepped up to the edge of the pit. The ring lay there, seemingly within reach and Harry cracked his knuckles.

"Life on the line, along with mine and the Guild's reputation. No pressure."

Before anyone could say anything, Harry dove off the edge and down into the pit. He twisted his legs to avoid the sword that sprung out and flipped to avoid a barrage of the mentioned poison spikes. At the halfway mark flames burst out from all sides and Harry went completely vertical to avoid them. After a few more swords, axes and spikes Harry went spread eagle and latched onto the four walls.

"You still alive boy-yo?"

"Yeah but nearly sliced myself to ribbons on the razor wire laced all the way across the bottom Michael."

Harry carefully and slowly reached down in between the wires and grabbed the ring. He pocketed it in a special box and then climbed back out of the booby-trapped pit. Michael grinned and both Luna and Fiona hugged him.

"Time to get out of here and celebrate."

* * *

Back at the Thieves Guild in New Orleans five master thieves and one superb Novice stared at the two obsidian-iron boxes in the Vault Room. Upon their return, Harry gave the box with the Gaunt ring to Remy and Michael had acquired the diary while Harry and Luna were talking to Sirius in France. The speed of their heist was a new record and Fiona was oh so smug about it.

"Tomorrow all of us will go meet with Monsieur Patil as he has requested a most urgent meeting, but tonight we celebrate. _Excellent travail mes amis_."

* * *

The following early afternoon the six thieves walked into another restaurant and were hurriedly seated. Harry looked around and prepared to fight even though nothing looked abnormal.

"Relax Mr. Potter. I did not call you here to hurt or kill you. Mr. LeBeau, an honour to meet you in person."

"Your reputation is even greater than mine Monsieur Patil. Good progress on your contract has and continues to be made. But good news is not why you called us here no?"

Harry kept surveying the room, not at ease in the slightest and he saw Luna twirling her hair. This was a sign that she sensed something was off about the situation and Harry tapped a beat on Michael's leg underneath the table.

"No, I'm afraid not. The spy in my organization was caught and the information paid in her ransom is most troubling. The Dark Lord has seven Horcruxes and the last two are _alive_."

"Excuse me? Did you say alive monsieur?"

"Yes, one is his snake Nagani and the other is your star pupil here, Mr. Potter."

Abdas Patil's statements snapped Harry's full attention back onto the man and he went to question him when the wall to the restaurant exploded inwards. Harry tackled Luna to the ground and shielded them from the blast. He looked up and grimaced.

"Kill them all!"

Voldemort cleared the dust and rubble, wand at the ready and behind him came a large number of Death Eaters'. A killing curse shot straight for Abdas Patil but Harry blocked it with a chair and fired a cutting curse back at Voldemort.

"The great Harry Potter. We meet again at last."

"Stand down and surrender Tom. The Auror's are on their way."

"Dumbledore…"

Voldemort spat out Dumbledore's name and advanced. Harry dragged Luna out of the fray and looked behind him. The Order clashed with the Death Eaters' and they were evenly matched.

"Harry we need to go!"

"No Remy, we need to get back in this fight."

* * *

There was a multitude of shadowy lights moving around but Harry felt like it would be too painful and tiring to open his eyes to see what they were. He tried to reach out with his magic but couldn't feel it humming through his veins and he sighed internally. Either his magic was lost or harmful to him or Harry was once again a guest in the Grimmauld Place and he bet on the latter.

"Good afternoon Harry and welcome back."

"Doesn't feel like a good afternoon and I don't feel welcome here. What time is it, what day is it and why did you kidnap me _again_?"

Even without his magic Harry had known someone was in the room and when Dumbledore spoke he wanted to bang his head against the wall. The nerve of this old man and he still played the grandfather card!

It had been his own fault that he had been captured by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix again but he was dodging three different groups and he couldn't just apparate out of the battle. He had to protect the Patil's as they were the monies in the Guild's latest most lucrative contract and there were muggles in the restaurant as well. He had fought for as long as he could but dodging Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, Amelia and her Aurors and Voldemort and his Death Eater's put a lot of strain on one's abilities.

"That is a shame. Today is September 5th and the time is half past noon. You already know why you are here."

"Right, right. To be the weapon to 'save' jolly ol' England and become the biggest sacrifice magical England has seen in years. No thanks, I have places to go, people to see and things to do."

Harry sat up, opened his eyes and that's when he noticed the peculiar magical bracelet on his right wrist. His experienced eye told him that he couldn't pick the lock and Harry would bet that only Dumbledore's magic could release the bracelet.

"Nice jewelry but would you mind taking it off?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I won't have a repeat of last time you were here. A meeting is taking place and you need to attend."

"Oh joy, I can't wait."

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the room, through a somewhat cleaner than last time manor and into the kitchen. People stopped to look at them so Harry waved and headed over to Ronald Weasley. Before the tall redhead could say anything, Harry punched him in the nose and the stupid git fell back against the wall.

"That's for stunning me."

Harry walked away amidst utter silence and stood next to the door that led out of the kitchen. He knew it was locked and Dumbledore wouldn't unlock it until the meeting was over. Hermione got up from the table and walked over to stand next to him.

"Just like James, never letting anything slide and packing quite the punch."

Sirius clapped as he walked over and stood on the other side of Harry. Tonks walked over with him but didn't say anything.

"Snappish punch there Potter."

Form the nearby shadowy corner came that low, gravelly growl and Harry nodded at Moody. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked back at him.

"Tom Riddle wasted a good many resources and manpower in his failed assassination attempt on Harry and the Patil family. Now, we-"

"Don't forget my family as well."

Dumbledore looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Your little, not-so-secret ragtag group here is all right in a fight but without my family and I, there wouldn't be so many phony, smiling faces here right now. Do them the courtesy and include them in that _dingue's_ assassination attempt as well."

"Please do refrain from outbursts Harry and only speak if you have something relevant to say or add to the conversation."

This time Harry didn't need to pretend to be angry and he stalked own the kitchen to where the nasally voice came from. Another Weasley, if the red hair was anything to go by, looked at him with a pompous, smug smirk and had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Who are you and what did you just say?"

"My name is Percy-"

That was all Percy got out as Harry choked him and slammed him onto the table behind him. Percy's eyes were wide, his wand arm trying to grab his wand but failing as Harry stabbed Percy's wrist with one of the knives leftover from lunch on the table. Percy screamed in pain and Harry was blasted off Percy. He hit the floor with a grunt and scrambled back to his feet.

"Never touch my son or any of my children again or I will hurt you far worse you-"

"Enough!"

The loud voice of Albus Dumbledore made the room fall silent and darken for a few seconds. He fired a spell at Harry but this was Harry's plan all along and he blocked the spell with Dumbledore's magic bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet fell off and Harry summoned his wand from Dumbledore while scooping up the bracelet.

"Interesting piece of jewelry you gave me old man. I didn't know that you could place a Dark artifact on someone, against their will I might add and let alone why you even have one to begin with."

Harry's words, much like Dumbledore's a few seconds earlier silenced the room and now all eyes were on the leader of the Order. Harry's smirk spoke of malicious intent and his eyes shone with a cold fury.

"You may be able to rationalize stunning and kidnapping me twice for the greater good but even as backwards as the Wizengamot is right now, placing a Dark artifact on me will never fly. Cat got your tongue old man?"

"Albus surely you wouldn't do something like that? The boy must be mistaken?"

Harry wanted to laugh at Molly Weasley's concerned tone as just a few minutes prior she wanted to kill him but abuse against someone so young made her change her tune? The woman must have serious motherly issues or something else but Harry ignored her and looked around the room.

"The artifact that was bound around Harry's wrist is classified as a _grey_ object and was used on both sides during the last war twenty years ago."

"So what you're saying is that the _intent_ of using such an object is what makes it Dark or not and you're intent was for the greater good?"

"Yes."

"You're a real piece of work old man."

There were some people in the room who looked like they agreed with Harry and there were still others who still believed Dumbledore was justified. Harry really didn't care one way or another because he had no play here. Each individual member of the Order could do something and if Sirius wanted to he could cause some havoc but Harry doubted anyone would publicly do anything.

"Albus Dumbledore, I hereby quit from your so called Order of the Phoenix and as Lord Black I order you and your Order to vacate the premises in three days time. So mote it be. _Familia ante aliud_."

Or Harry could be wrong every once in a while and newfound allies could come forth when least expected. He grinned as Sirius stepped forward and spoke the powerful words.

"I also command any members of the Black family that belong to the Order of the Phoenix to hand back any proof of loyalty to Albus Dumbledore and stand behind me. _Familia ante aliud_."

It looked like Sirius wasn't pulling any punches as Tonks handed Sirius her Phoenix badge and Sirius threw it at Dumbledore's feet. Harry wanted to grin and do the happy dance but controlled himself.

"Finally, as a friend to all of you in this room I urge you to look into your hearts, not your minds and ask yourself if the man we have been following all this time has _our _best interests at heart or those of the greater good. Voldemort is back, more powerful than ever and the decision to make a better future is yours."

"Headmaster, I too hand in my badge and am no longer a member of your Order."

Hermione Granger leaving the old man came as a surprise to Harry because in the short time that he had known the witch, she seemed a by the book witch. Given the reactions around the room at Hermione's statement, Harry wasn't the only one surprised and Albus Dumbledore looked annoyed now. No doubt, he realised how powerful the mob mentality could be and wanted to do damage control.

"Ms. Granger, I must insist that you remain here with the Order where you can remain protected and looked after. The fact that you are muggleborn and such a staunch supporter of the Light makes you a high value target. Your parent's entrusted me with your care and-"

"I am well of age in both the magical and muggle worlds Headmaster. Besides, House Black has offered me their protections and I have accepted."

Despite the bravado and calmness of her tone, Harry detected some uncertainty in Hermione's words. He figured that Hermione had always been part of the Order, carefully groomed for and then recruited right out of Hogwarts.

"Very well Ms. Granger but know that-"

An explosion cut Dumbledore off and Harry grinned. He was amused as everyone reached for their wands and looked around them for the source of the explosion. Harry recognised the explosion of course, having heard it many times before and he didn't move from leaning back against the wall. The door to the kitchen blew open, clean off its hinges and members of the Order had to move or the door would have hit them.

"Fifty-two card pickup!"

Playing deck cards flew into the room and struck many Order members. All those that were struck, seized and fell to the floor. Harry noticed that many of the cards were aimed at Dumbledore and that he had been struck with a card.

"What magic is this? Who dares attack us?"

The wizard Sirius had called Snivellus roared out his challenge and along with a tall, black wizard advanced upon the foyer shooting spells. There was a short greeting in French followed by two 'thwacks' and then silence.

"Harry, can we come in?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

Another explosion blew the wall apart right next to him and Harry rolled way. Fiona stomped through the hole in the wall and leveled her wand at Molly Weasley.

"If you ever threaten Harry again I will blow you up into little pieces and not think twice about the outcome. Harry, time to go."

Not wanting to risk another explosion, Harry nodded and added another of Michael's emergency portkeys to his wand, which Fiona handed him.

"Michael, Jesse, bring those two back in here."

Michael and Jesse carried Severus and Kingsley back into the kitchen and dropped them on the floor where Fiona pointed. Remy walked in after them followed by Luna and Remy stopped in the centre of the room.

"My, my what a dark place to live but I suppose that's why it's called the House of Black. Beautiful décor though."

Harry watched as Remy took in everyone in the room and his bow staff rested over his shoulder. He spotted Dumbledore and knelt down next to him.

"I bet yas just dyin' to know how it is that we found you, how we got past your wards and what I struck ya with. You'll never now. Accio cards!"

There were many screams from the magicals that were struck as Remy summoned his cards back and Harry saw the blood stained edges around the cards.

"_Mes compagnons de voleurs, saccager la place et prendre notre butin!_"

There loud cheers and many thieves from the Guild could be heard coming into the Grimmauld Place. Some entered the kitchen and the Order got a good first hand look at how proficient the thieves were.

"Who are you? How could you do such things?"

"I am a thief mademoiselle and this is how I do my business when I want to be public about it. Do not worry, we are almost done and then hopefully our paths do not cross again."

Ten minutes later all the thieves shouted out their goodbyes and Harry left with them. Remy turned to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you weren't such a damn good thief I would think that you are more trouble than you are worth. No more getting kidnapped eh?"

"Do my best not to. How are we getting home?"

"We have a plane to catch. I know how queasy your stomach is."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at Sirius, Tonks and Hermione.

"I guess this is where we part way for the time being. Sirius, let me know about those two artifacts and what we can do to help."

"Here, I actually have one on me now. Found it in my brother's room."

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet bag. Harry peeked inside, saw the locket and put the bag with the locket inside another obsidian-iron box. He nodded at Sirius and followed after Remy.

* * *

Harry walked up the aisle on the plane into first class and sat down next to Jesse. Michael and Fiona were sleeping across the aisle with Fiona almost in Michael's lap and Remy was conversing with Marie (Rogue) a few aisles up. Luna slept in her own aisle and Harry turned to Jesse.

"So how did you find me?"

"Really wasn't all that hard since you gave us the address and Luna knew about the house as well. That negated the Fidelus Charm and Luna placed some of Fiona's C4 on the front door. A giant gaping hole between two buildings let us know were to go and Remy laced his muggle playing cards with a pharmaceutical grade paralytic."

"Don't be too smug there Jesse."

"Well I have to make up for your lack of ego Mr. Twice Captured."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the box carrying another Horcrux.

"How are we going to acquire the rest of them?"

"You mean the two new ones Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"The snake will be the hardest as familiars traditionally never stray too far their masters and well, I'm around you most of the time anyway."

"Yeah, I can just see you all mummified in Patil's artifact collection."

Harry laughed and the two men fell into silence once more. Two of the three Horcruxes they had acquired came easy but what about the other four?


	4. The Thieves Guild & A New Ally

**A/N: Important note at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

Back stateside the Thieves Guild was all business and the focus was on the Horcrux at Hogwarts. A meeting was set up with Abdas and Padma Patil at the earliest convenience, any and all maps of Hogwarts were obtained and members of the Guild level eight and above (Veterans to Masters) were being trained for the heist. Due to the increased patrols of England Ministry Aurors and now a special branch named called the Unspeakables, Remy only had level sixes and sevens (Disciples and Looters) performing any missions. All other levels were closing down and locking up safe houses and then returning to guard the Guild. How the English Ministry could be operating in the States was a mystery but the Guild didn't miss taking any precautions.

"Hermione just mailed me this nifty map from Sirius and it will help us get the other members of the Guild into Hogwarts. Sirius along with my birth father and two others created a map that shows all the secret passages and where anyone in the castle is at all times."

"That will be useful. He would make an excellent thief. Any word on that second Horcrux of his?"

"No, Bellatrix is still resisting the family magic but Sirius says she can't for much longer."

Remy nodded at Harry's words as the Guild Master stood looking out his bay window in his bedroom and Harry stood in the doorway. Marie slept in Remy's bed, naked if the bare leg and shoulders were anything to go by. The two master thieves had agreed to meet this late at night because of how much the Guild members had been working and Remy gave them the night off.

"Good how is your little _fille lune_ doing in her levels?"

"Luna has progressed from level three to level four over all and she is almost halfway to level five."

"Apprentice to Novice no? And almost a Footpad? You are an excellent finder of potential thieves Harry if you're cherie is any indicator?"

Harry nodded with a smile and had to agree. Luna already had much of the basic tradecraft down but picking locks and pickpocketing the muggle way were what was holding her back. He was confident though that Luna could learn it and she never gave up.

"Get some sleep Harry. We have another busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Harry and Luna met with Abdas and Padma Patil in one of Mr. Patil's stores. Harry whistled as he saw all of the expensive artifacts and equally impressive security systems.

"Yes, I would like to think that not even you could steal from me Mr. Goodwin."

"Sure aren't making it easy for me Mr. Patil and I appreciate this gesture of trust by letting me into one of your stores."

Mr. Patil nodded and motioned for them to walk with him for now. The four magicals walked down an aisle and Harry appreciated the artifacts.

"I called this meeting Mr. Patil because in a months time we plan on acquiring the artifact in Hogwarts and if you still want your daughter to come with us on the heist then she will come back to the Guild with us."

"No, that is not acceptable. If it is a matter of her being trained then you can meet somewhere and train here."

"Then have a good day Mr. Patil and we will meet with you next when we have all the artifacts."

Harry turned around and walked away from the Patil's. Luna walked away as well and took his arm in hers. When Mr. Patil didn't call out to them Harry opened the shops door for her and they walked out of the store.

"Well that didn't go as expected."

"No harm Luna. He'll get in touch with us soon and Padma Patil will still tag along on the two heists."

"That's good. Now, since we have some spare time and you're all work and no play lately, let's go to lunch."

"Sure you don't want to go back to my bedroom?"

* * *

The call from Mr. Patil didn't come until a few days later and Harry went to the address a few hours later to meet up with Padma Patil. A sleek looking black Mercedes rolled to a stop in the parking garage and Harry waited a beat before stepping out of the shadows from the pillar he leaned against. He knocked on the driver's side window and grinned at the driver once he lowered the window.

"Time for you to go chap. I will take the cherie from here."

"No."

"Why do I have the feeling that that is all you are going to say? Listen you wanker, I am faster, smarter and a hell of a lot meaner than you are. Now, you either get out of the car or I will make you."

Harry made sure his eyes were pulsing green with his magic and that his wand pointed at the man's heart. The man nodded and stepped out of the car. For good measure Harry tripped the man and slammed him down onto the ground.

"Now be a good lad and don't move until we drive away okay? Thank you."

Before the bodyguard could get up, Harry slid behind the wheel and drove away. Once out of the parking garage Harry cued up the cars intercom to speak to Padma as he didn't dare open the small window and risk getting attacked.

"Just to be clear Ms. Patil, I am not kidnapping you and have every intention of bringing you to Mr. LeBeau."

_"And I'm supposed to take the word of a thief?"_

Padma's voice struck something in Harry as her tone while chilled, was low, sultry and seriously doing something to his libido. He cleared his throat and pressed the button again.

"For now yes and you can make your final decision later."

_"You forget Mr. Goodwin, that I have seen this already and would only get in the car with you if I liked the outcome."_

Her words struck Harry again and he did remember that she was a Seer. Harry suddenly felt outmatched and he was glad they had arrived. He parked the car, got out and opened the door for Padma.

"Oh my, is this really happening? Has the perpetual smooth charmer lost his silver tongue?"

Harry told himself to make a witty reply but his brain was turned to mush at the resplendent beauty before him. Padma Patil extended a slender, well-manicured hand and her dress spilt as she stood up out of the car to reveal a tanned, smooth expanse of her toned thigh. The fabric of her dress stopped to cover her modesty and she had a surprisingly strong grip for one so delicate looking.

"It would appear so Ms. Patil. Your beauty and grace are making it hard to remember my manners. Shall we?"

"Such an honest statement and a first for you when talking to a woman."

To his credit Harry didn't respond and tucked her arm into his as they walked into the casino. He tossed the keys to the valet and jerked his head to the boot of the car. The valet nodded and Harry took Padma to the back corner of the casino.

"As you already know, we are the Thieves Guild and I must have your word that what you see, hear and experience beyond this door will remain a secret. No one, not your father, his organization, friends or family may know anything about us. Do I have your word?"

"I solemnly swear to not reveal anything I see, hear or experience beyond this door. So mote it be."

When Padma stood after her magic flashed, Harry grinned and deactivated the security measures both magical and muggle on the door. With a hiss and click the door slid in and then swung further inward to open. The two magicals walked down a shadowy hallway and when they walked through another door they entered a large warehouse.

"This is it? The fabled Thieves Guild?"

"No Ms. Patil. You are in one of our unloading spaces and this is where your interrogation and initiation begin."

Harry smirked and melded in with the shadows as Padma tried to find Michael after he spoke. She gasped when she turned around and he wasn't there.

"When the time comes you will contact your father and tell him that he does not get to make demands of the Guild. Just because he hired us does not mean he can make demands or change elements of the plan when he feels like it. Understood?"

"Yes but-"

"There is no buts and you are in no position to argue. Lie face down on the ground and lace your fingers behind your head. Cross your ankles and do not move. Do it now."

Harry took the pistol from a Novice and racked it back. He watched from behind a pillar as Padma slowly followed Michael's orders and Fiona walked over to her. There was a loud, unmistakable sound of a high-powered rifle being racked back and Harry kept his eyes on Padma.

"You are covered by both magical and muggle means Ms. Patil and you will not move while being searched."

Harry watched as Fiona thoroughly searched Padma and he winced every time she held up a tracking device or concealed weapon. Fiona finished and Harry counted five tracking devices and three concealed weapons. Padma was pulled to her feet and Fiona held her arm.

"For someone who is supposed to be a partner in the Guild and your father's business you are carrying some serious contraband. Explain yourself."

"I am one of the heiresses to one of the most profitable artifact collections and to the most successful information brokering organizations. Did you really think my father would just let me go?"

Despite the fact that she was in a very vulnerable and defenceless position, Padma stood proud and unfaltering. Her future sight must be very powerful and a huge confidence booster.

"You have given a magical oath to uphold the secrecy of the Thieves Guild. Does this conflict with any of the oaths or promises you gave your father?"

"No."

A door down a ramp unlocked, the sound audible in the tense silence and Harry followed behind Fiona as she marched Padma down the ramp. He hit the button to close and lock the door behind him and put the handgun in the waistband of his trousers on his lower back.

"You'll be two for two if this new cherie checks out Harry and start making me look bad. _Mon dieu_ what a fine looking _belle femme_ you brought us this time."

"Thanks Remy. I'll handle her initiation after Fiona and Michael are done grilling her."

"Remember, no mixing business with pleasure Harry. That's my job."

Harry nodded and watched Padma's interrogation from behind the one-way glass that looked into the holding cell. For the next two hours Michael and Fiona tried to trip Padma up and vetted everything she said. Eventually, the two master thieves stood up, walked out of the room and stood with Harry.

"She's clean and telling the truth Harry. Be careful with her though."

Michael nodded at Harry and led Fiona out of the room. Harry took the box that a Novice was holding and with a sigh walked into the holding cell where Padma sat secured to her chair.

"Is it your turn to question me now?"

"You tell me Ms. Patil."

"No, I am consciously not looking into the future right now and bar any sudden catastrophes, I am a normal witch."

Harry looked at Padma for a moment, wondering if she could do that but discarded the train of thought because he didn't have the time. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"My name to you right now unless told otherwise is not Harry, Mr. Potter or Mr. Goodwin but Dominus. That is my mentor name and that is what you will call me. Get out of your bonds, change into the clothes in the box and take the items in there as well. Leave the room and find me without being 'tagged' more than three times."

Before Padma could respond Harry closed the door behind him and locked it. Padma Patil's initiation had begun.

* * *

An hour later, a slightly sweaty and winded Padma stood in front of the table at which Harry sat reading a book. Harry motioned to the bottle of water and apple across from him.

"Replenish some of your energy."

Padma gulped down the water and munched on the apple. While she ate Harry appraised how she modified the recruit uniform to better fit her body and he was impressed. She must have been comfortable with her body or didn't care as the fabric fitted to her body and accentuated her natural curves.

"What does the acronym on the back of my shirt and on my leg mean?"

"The SHR2?"

"Yes."

Harry looked Padma in the eye for a moment and returned his attention back to his book. He finished the page, placed a bookmark in the page and stood up as he closed the book.

"Scarhead Recruit Number Two."

"Let me get this straight. You are a notorious thief and you've only trained two Recruits?"

"Yes."

Harry motioned to the stairs that led back downstairs and to the gym. They entered the gym and Harry motioned for Padma to get up on the treadmill.

"Run for three miles or thirty minutes, whichever one comes first and then cool down. Go to the ropes next, climb it once with your both your hands and feet and then only with your hands. After that go to the yoga mats and do as many sit-ups as you can in two minutes. Your final exercise will be to go to the pull-up bar and do as many pull-ups as you can."

Harry snagged another thief, an Apprentice if his stripes were right and told him to oversee Padma's exercises. The Apprentice nodded and began Padma's initial strength test.

* * *

This time when Padma came up to him she was drenched in sweat, breathing hard and doing her best not to keel over. It became obvious to Harry that she worked out, her run time being decent and achieving full marks on the sit-ups. Padma struggled with the rope climbs and pull-ups but Harry saw the determination in her face.

"Here."

Harry slid a Gatorade towards Padma this time and watched her suck it down. She placed the empty bottle back down on the table and straightened back up.

"Follow me."

This time Padma asked no questions as Harry led her out of the gym, down another hallway and into another room. On all four walls were every type of conceivable lock, covering every inch of space and each wall was split in half with different locks on each side. Even the floors and ceiling had locks on them and Harry pointed to spot on the floor.

"These are all locks that every potential thief must be able to unlock and I want you lock unlock those three over there. Begin."

Once Padma finished the locks challenge Harry kept her busy right up until supper and he made sure she ate a hearty, balanced meal. The two of them ate alone and Harry could feel and see everyone looking at them but he focused on Padma. After supper Harry whisked her away from the mess hall and down to the floor where Level Ones to Threes lived (Recruit to Apprentice).

"You're status is that of a Recruit Patil and you will be living with other Recruits but Initiates and Apprentices as well. You progress further in your training you gain rank, status and better lodgings. That is in the future though and your progression is entirely up to you."

Harry watched as Padma took in the clean but small rooms all Tier One thieves resided in and he waited to see what her reaction would be. She smiled and walked into her new room.

"Guess I'll have to move up the ranks fast then."

Harry didn't respond even though he wanted to say that's what all recruits said and he motioned to another box on Padma's rack.

"Spare uniforms, toiletries and the Recruit thieves handbook along with a journal. The only piece of advice that I will give you is that nothing is true and everything is permitted. Revelry is at zero five hundred, breakfast at zero six hundred and inspection at zero seven hundred. Good luck."

* * *

_pg. 3 Rules to be Memorized_

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

_There __**is**__ honour amongst thieves of this Guild_

_Always be respectful of higher ranks and obey their orders as long as no harm or serious foul is committed._

_Practicing thievery of all types is encouraged but getting caught will result in punishment._

_Always have a means of self-defence and escapement._

* * *

There was a knock on Harry's bedroom door and Harry called out for the person to enter. Remy ambled on in and held out two glasses of scotch.

"I didn't know that you had plans to force me into early retirement Harry. The lure of becoming Guild Master that appealing no?"

"No, you are a much better thief than I am Remy and still my mentor."

"The training of your second Recruit says otherwise my friend."

Harry sighed and swirled his scotch. Personally training a Recruit was not unheard of but Harry had done three days worth of training with Padma in one.

"There is a lot of untapped potential in her Remy. Enough to be a Nightingale."

"My, my, such serious words. Come my friend, I think it's time for us to have a special conversation."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Harry inspected the Tier One thieves and he stopped when he saw Padma with a bruise on her cheek and busted lower lip.

"Rough night Recruit?"

"No Dominus, just making some new friends."

A smirk tugged at Harry's lips at Padma's spunky attitude and out of the corner of his eye he saw an Apprentice clench her hands into fists. Faster than she could blink Harry stood in front of her and looked down at her.

"You don't like my Recruit's answer there Apprentice?"

"No Dominus, it's fine."

Harry continued his inspection and as he walked back out of the barracks floor he called out for Padma to follow him. They walked down to the medical wing and Harry had the doctor freshen Padma up. He waited for the doctor to give Padma a complete physical and then took her back to the lock room.

"Unlock the next three."

* * *

That day was repeated over and over again for the first week as Harry would grab Padma after morning inspection and enhance or teach her a new skill. He knew he was pushing her hard, harder than even Luna but by the end of the week Padma was ready to test. Harry stopped on her floor at her room and knocked on her open door.

"Dominus what can I do for you?"

"Grab your pouch and follow me."

Harry waited for Padma to be ready and led her out of her barracks floor. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Harry stopped and opened a door along the wall. He motioned for Padma to walk through and he followed in after her.

"Recruit Patil, I believe that you are ready to test for your next rank and your proctor is awaiting you in the centre of the room. Do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes Dominus."

Harry walked away from Padma and up the stairs at the side of the room to enter an enclosed space. He nodded to Michael, Jesse and Fiona as he closed the door behind him and walked to the middle of the room.

"Why so nervous Harry? Don't think she'll pass?"

"Shut up Jesse. I just want her to do well."

"Ooookay."

Harry smiled at Padma's surprise as she realised her proctor was none other than Remy, the Guild Master and he watched as Padma approached the table with the three locks on it. The locks grew harder and the last one was actually an Initiate lock but Padma's performance was flawless.

"Quick hands."

"I'll say."

Padma moved on to the Shadow and Eavesdrop section of the test and Jesse manipulated the magic of the room to make a scenario Padma would have to face as an Initiate if this was a live heist. She once again performed better than Harry had hoped for and Fiona was impressed.

"Lass has skills. Call me impressed."

The last part of the test, a beginners taste to Parkour and Evading was the part that Harry had worried. Padma had grace and speed but it was the explosive power and intuition that she was shaky on. Still, like the other two parts of the test, Harry watched Padma's performance like a hawk.

"She passed!"

As Padma cleared the last obstacle Harry grinned and pumped his fist at his side. Remy surprised all of them though by altering the room again and this time the test was set for graduation from Initiate to Apprentice.

"He can't be serious."

"Really?"

"A Double or Nothing?"

The excitement left Harry in one big, shaky exhale and he clenched his hands into fists. Double or Nothings were given at the end of every testing session and the price was equally rewarding or disappointing. If the candidate passed the second test they moved up two ranks instead of one but if they failed they didn't gain any rank at all. Thieves were notorious for betting and gambling and the lure of more rank was always tempting.

"She's going for it!"

"The stones on her…"

The test for Apprentice was the same as Initiate but harder as candidates had less time to complete harder challenges. There was also an additional skill test, Persuasion, and Harry hadn't worked with Padma on that one yet. The next forty-five minutes were nerve-wracking for Harry but he cheered and clapped when Padma passed with acceptable marks. Ironically, the Persuasion test was her best test and Harry knew she would have a story to tell.

"Well Harry, you will have two Tier Two Recruits soon."

"Congratulations."

Harry nodded but hurried out of the small observational room and down the stairs to where Padma stood with Remy. She broke decorum and hugged him, giggling like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Congratulations _Apprentice_ Patil."

"Thank you Dominus."

The two broke their embrace and Harry pinned Padma's new rank on her collar. He squeezed her shoulder one more time and bowed as Remy left.

"Guild Master."

"Master Dominus."

Remy left with a nod of his head and Harry turned to Padma.

"Okay fine. I've been doing some extra practice on my own and begged the Apprentice's for their lockboxes. I finally cracked it the night before you came for my testing."

"The Persuasion skill test?"

"No disrespect Dominus but you do know what my father's businesses are."

Harry nodded with a chuckle and walked Padma out of the testing room. Padma walked with a bounce in her step and smile on her face. Right before they entered Padma's barrack floor Harry tapped her rank again with his wand.

"This now shows you as a Double or Nothing winner. Just in case anyone gives you trouble."

There was an electric moment after Harry's statement and he stepped away with a final congratulations. The moment scared him a little and he did his best to write it off as his pride for Padma's accomplishment.

* * *

The entire next week Harry didn't work with Padma and not because he didn't want to. All the master thieves convened in the Chapel, a room where important matters were discussed and all-important meetings happened. Meeting in the Chapel was no mistake as no thief would steal, hurt or duel in the somber, peaceful sanctuary the room provided.

"Good morning my friends and fellow masters. This is the last day of our meeting and decisions must be made. Thoughts?"

The master thieves (seven in total) had met to decide the fate of the Guild and the process had been long as usual. On the first day they had convened in meditation, the second reflection and the next two days open discussion. Yesterday had been a day of reflection and mediation and today was decision day.

"I would like to pass a suggestion that we limit the Double or Nothing challenges. Too many candidates are using them to skip levels and achieve a rank that they can barely maintain."

"That is the purpose of the Double or Nothing challenges Master Archive. That candidate chose their fate and knows they must work harder now to uphold that rank."

Harry answered the other master thief's suggestion with a soft but firm rebuttal and hoped the man would let the matter drop. He knew that the other man was trying to attack his methods of training Padma but Harry would not let his recruits or himself be challenged.

"What of this Order of the Phoenix that keeps attacking you Master Dominus? The group must be skilled to kidnap you twice and yet you bring one of their witches in to train in our ways. If that wasn't bad enough you also bring another outsider into our midst."

"Do not question my methods in choosing my Recruits Master Archive. Have they not proven themselves over and over again at how skillful they can become?"

"That is a very fortunate break for you Master Dominus but you are forsaking long-standing traditions to build your might. Neither of your recruits were brought before _all_ of us masters and you don't let any other teams train or work with them."

"Is that what this is about Master Archive? Are you feeling threatened and _once again_ resisting the changing times?"

Remy chuckled, clapped his hands and walked in between Harry and Master Archive. Like all master thieves, one could choose their name upon achieving the mastery rank and each master thief's name was different. The thief known as Master Archive was the oldest thief in the Guild, older than even Remy and had been in the Guild when Remy's father was still the Guild Master.

"_Mes amis_, you are the reasons the Guild will be powerful for many more generations to come and both of you have a valid point. The mater of the Double or Nothing challenges has already been decided but the Order of the Phoenix matter has not."

"I'd say it has. None of the other fools will attack as we left quite the impression when we last visited. That old man, Dumbledore, has lost a powerful lieutenant in Sirius Black and also because of this his headquarters and financial backing. He also lost two witches whom he looked most displeased about and all three of those magicals are loyal to Master Dominus."

The Chapel quieted at Fiona's, or rather Master Boom's, words and Harry nodded.

"Sirius Black has offered me sanctuary when I return to England and has sent word that Bellatrix Lestrange has finally agreed to meet. Another artifact is within our grasp."

"_Tres bon_. Has Apprentice Patil made contact with her father Master Dominus? The man must be worried that his daughter has been gone for two weeks and no contact has been received."

"No. She claims that the separation is good for them and that while Abdas Patil is furious, our location remains hidden."

Harry had asked Padma about this last week while in one of their training sessions and Padma told him that she foresaw no difficulties.

"Then the only obstacle that I can see is how best to beat this Voldemort fellow when the time comes. Master Dominus is entangled in a prophecy with him and apparently needs to 'vanquish' him. Master Dominus?"

"Simple. I get close and snap his neck."

* * *

The morning of the heist at Hogwarts found Harry standing with Padma and Luna beside him along with two Level Eights (Veterans). Michael, Fiona and Jesse stood nearby but were busy conversing with their own teams comprised of their highest level and best Recruits. Sirius stood nearby with Hermione and Tonks around him but they weren't part of the heist for the most part.

"Couldn't you have picked a warmer month to acquire the artifact? Merlin and Morgana both it's cold."

"You're in luck Novice Lovegood as there is the signal. Let's go."

Harry ushered Padma and Luna forward, to a shop called Honeydukes and quickly picked the lock on the back door. One by one the thieves snuck in and Harry closed the door behind him with a grin at Sirius. He hurried over to a back corner of the shop and lifted up on a panel of the floor.

"Blimey the old dog wasn't lying. Everyone in, come on."

As the last thief dropped down into the secret passage Harry followed and lit up his wand. Michael nodded amidst the wand light and took rear while Harry took point. After a few minutes Harry held up his hand and stopped.

"Hats off and bow your heads everyone. Thief, bless my hands so they may take from my mark, my eyes so they may see underneath the underneath and my ears so they may hear the whisper on the wind. Bless my feet so they may be swift and bless my heart so if I shall fail, others may finish what I have started. Amen."

Harry looked at the Marauders Map as Sirius called it and saw that everyone was down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Right on time Sirius's dot showed him entering Hogwarts with Hermione and Tonks. Harry made a hand sign and eased the statue forward. It made a slight grinding noise but Harry made enough space to slip through and crept out of the passage.

"Time to go to work."

Padma closed her eyes for a moment and Luna held out a hand. Both witches nodded and Luna led Harry to the Ravenclaw Tower with Padma in tow. A quick riddle later and Harry gaped at the rich décor of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Padma pinched his arm and mouthed 'don't even think about it' to him. Harry grinned but held up his empty hands and started when he turned around to see Luna talking to a ghost.

"Merlin you two weren't kidding."

"Harry, I would like for you to meet the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She has a story you would like to hear."

The ghost floated over to Harry and peered into his eyes. She shook her head and turned away.

"No, I will not hand it to a thief, no matter how handsome he is."

"Okay, you have me there. I am a thief but this means that I can get your mother's diadem back to you."

Ravenclaw's ghost and Harry traded words back and forth and even though it took a lot of Persuasion Harry managed to convince the ghost to tell him the story. He was disappointed at the outcome until he saw the knowing gleam in Luna's eyes and she thanked the ghost.

"There is a room here in Hogwarts rumoured to have the exact qualities in which our departed Lady just described and it is known as the Room of Requirement. Come."

Quickly now, Luna led them out of the Ravenclaw's Common Room and the three thieves snuck down the corridor to the Room of Requirement. Harry kept checking the map and saw that Sirius, Hermione and Tonks were doing their jobs as distractions. While Harry snuck back to the statue and returned with the rest of the thieves, Luna and Padma opened the Room of Requirement.

"Whoeee. We could make a fortune acquiring and selling all this stuff."

"Not now. We need to find the diadem and get out of here before lunch. The guest lecturers end then and Sirius will leave without us."

The diadem was found quickly thanks to so many sets of eyes and hands. Harry put the artifact in another obsidian-iron box and checked the map.

"Good thing we finished early. Albus Dumbledore is coming with some of the staff and I bet he's not going to be happy. Move, move, move!"

* * *

**A/N: Think of any questions you may have about characters or the plot and ask them in a review or PM me. The final chapter for this story is not far off and has actually had parts of it written. Questions already** **asked:**

**1) How did Harry live and escape through Voldemort attacking him at birth? **

**2) What happened to James and Lily Potter?**

**3) How has Harry remained hidden for all this time?**


	5. Acquiring The Last Of The Artifacts

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own any HP-verse or various licensed characters in this fic. Rather than create an OC to show/represent an ideal/characteristic I brought in recognisable characters that already have the established characteristic/ideal.**_

_**A/N 2: Thank you for all those of you that reviewed or PM'd me questions or suggestions. I took them to heart and have added to the list of questions I aim to answer in the coming chapters.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study and smoked his pipe. His eyes were not twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles and he did not look happy. This morning he had been hoodwinked but he couldn't prove it and that was the worst part. Albus knew that something had been stolen but the identity of the object remained a mystery.

As soon as he became aware of the numerous magical auras inside the castle (perks of being the Headmaster) Albus gathered the most powerful of his staff and charged to where the location of the auras were. When he had arrived however, the auras were gone and no spells had been cast so no magical residue had been left.

"Albus I've just finished the last painting and none of the portraits can tell us anything useful. They all state that they were frozen and I was the first face they saw."

"Very well Filius. Thank you."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I have my suspicions my old friend but each more unlikely than the last."

Albus didn't look up and he kept puffing away at his pipe. The Charms Master got the hint and left. Was the Thieves Guild really that good?

* * *

Time waited for no man and as soon as Harry returned from the airport where he saw his fellow thieves off (Padma and Luna included) he made a beeline for Sirius at the wizarding bank Gringotts. The strain of so much distance traveled in so short a time weighed on him but opportunities like this need to be pounced upon and he took a Pepper Up potion.

"Glad you could make it Harry and this will be worth it. Follow me."

"Just remember that my name is Mr. Goodwin from here on out today and I am your guest."

"Right. Of course."

The two men walked further into Gringotts and a goblin drove them down the tunnels in a cart after Harry's identification was established. The cart stopped and Harry saw a group of people standing outside a giant steel door with a nasty looking dragon guarding it. Sirius stepped out of the cart and Harry followed suit but he kept his wand at the ready inside of his sleeve.

"You have what I want Bellatrix?"

"Oooh look at you cousin. So bigheaded because of your fancy title. Yes, I have it."

Just like in all of her mug shots Bellatrix Lestrange looked like a crazed, demented fool but the frightening part about her was that traces of her former beauty could still be seen.

"What are Lestrange and McNair doing here? I thought I asked you to come alone."

"The Dark Lord won't let his most powerful, his most faithful servant go to a meeting with a blood traitor. No, no, no. Crucio!"

Harry flicked his wand and Bellatrix's curse smashed into a stone that Harry levitated up. Sirius fired back with his own curse and Harry floored the man called Lestrange with a brass knuckle punch to the face. He shielded against McNair's curse and whirled around, striking McNair in the shoulder with a kick.

"You're not a muggle so why not face me like a wizard? You lack proper training eh?"

"Reducto, confringo, impedimenta!"

Harry's combination of spells silenced McNair and they began to duel. Harry saw an opportunity and forced McNair to walk to the right five feet.

"Stupefy! Sercumpsempra!"

As Harry cast his spells he sprinted forward and once he was close enough, delivered a powerful jumping spin kick to McNair's chest. The large man grunted and stumbled backwards far enough to attract the interest of the dragon.

"Wha…no! Aaah!"

Harry turned away from the gruesome scene and just barely managed to block Lestrange's thrust with a knife. He winced as the knife tore through his arm and his side but he wasn't dead yet. He twisted Lestrange's wrist, heard the bones snap and he threw the man hard onto the ground but not before popping Lestrange's shoulder out. Lestrange screamed, grunted as he hit the floor and screamed again when Harry broke his elbow between his knees.

"Stuff it Lestrange. Mr. Goodwin here is being a hell of a lot nicer than I would be and you tried to kill him. Mr. Goodwin if you would please break a couple more of his fingers for turning my once innocent and beautiful cousin Dark I would….ah there we go."

Harry let Lestrange's hand and arm fall from his grasp and Lestrange moaned on the ground. Sirius gave Harry the cup and once again Harry put it in an iron-obsidian box. He saw Bellatrix stunned and bleeding from a scrape on her head laying on the floor.

"My cousin is a formidable dueler but by disobeying the family, her magic was being drained and I'm guessing that's why Voldemort sent Lestrange and McNair. Impressive finishing moves by the way."

"The opportunity was too great to resist. How many people can say that they died by a dragon?"

Harry winced as he flexed his forearm and twisted his side. The pain was pretty high up there but securing another Horcrux was worth the wounds. Sirius frowned, jabbed his wand at Harry and Harry sucked in a deep breath as the cool spell hit him.

"That will do until we can get you to a hospital. Come on."

* * *

"Easy Fiona! I said I was sorry!"

Harry winced as Fiona dressed up his knife slash marks and it took all of Harry's self-control not to cry out. He and Sirius had patched him up well enough to send him through a long-distance portkey and needless to say Fiona wasn't happy with him.

"Every time I let you go alone to England you either return a mess or get in some sort of trouble. You are now not allowed to go to England without me ya hear? Bloody stupid thief."

"Fiona…"

Harry tried to get Fiona to meet his gaze but she wouldn't and jabbed her wand at him one final time. His side cleaned up, Fiona stood up and stepped away. Michael tried to grin but worry etched his face as well and he did his best to soothe Fiona's anxieties.

"We all saw the memory. Harry was moving lightning fast but two skilled assailants at once presents quite the challenge. We have another artifact out of this ordeal however and it makes our count up to five out of the seven we were hired to acquire."

"Yeah, please don't split my head open to get the second to last Horcrux out."

Everyone chuckled but Fiona and Harry winced as he realised making a joke about his own death right now would be a bad idea. He stood up and clutching his bandaged side made his way to Remy's office door.

"We still going to watch both my Recruits testings Remy?"

"Yes. Wouldn't want to miss how your little women are coming along."

Harry rolled his eyes but chuckled and walked out the door. Remy came up beside him a few moments later and he chuckled.

"That Lestrange fellow really did do a number on you. Slowing down in your old age?"

"Bah, I needed some fresh war wounds anyways. Here we are."

Harry stopped outside the barracks level where Luna stayed and opened the door. Most of the recruits on this floor knew they were up for testing and were studying in their rooms. Luna appeared at her door, ready to go and an exasperated expression on her face.

"Dominus are you all right?"

"I'm fine Novice Lovegood. Nothing to worry about. Let's go."

The three thieves made their way down the hallway, Luna checking Harry out every few minutes and stopped only when they stood outside the testing room. Harry motioned for Luna to walk in first and she skipped into the room.

"Novice Lovegood here to take her test for Level Five."

"Proceed."

Harry, helped by Remy, walked up to the observational room and pulled a chair up to the window before sitting down. By this time Luna had passed through the Persuasion part of her test and the Pickpocketing and now worked through her locks. She made it just in time and bounded off for the Parkour and Evading. Luna seemed to be making a game out of it but passed all the same.

"This should be interesting."

Beginning at Level Four, all Recruits were taught hand-to-hand combat and Remy, like many others, doubted that small, little Luna could hack it. By the time Luna dropped the last training dummy on its wooden arse Remy's mouth hung open and Harry kicked him from his chair.

"I now have my first Footpad there Guild Master. Got any more doubts?"

"Non, but _mon dieu_, I would like to see what her weapon will be."

Remy was referring to the weapons training which began at Level Nine and Harry was interested to see what Luna would choose as well. For now though he had a Recruit to congratulate and another to pick up. He made his way down to the testing floor and nodded at Luna.

"Congratulations Footpad."

"Dominus please! Why do I have to be called that?"

"That is why Footpad to Disciple (Level Five to Six) is one of the shortest held ranks. Come, you need to get back to your barracks."

* * *

"Dominus what happened? Oh I was hoping you would avoid all that."

"You mean you saw me acquire the last artifact?"

Harry stopped walking back to the testing room from Padma's barracks and looked at her. She blushed, looked away and let her hands drop from where they were trying to sift through Harry's shirt.

"Yes but no and…your bleeding through! Dominus we need to get you to the med-bay!"

"Relax Apprentice Patil. I have had worse and your proctor will be annoyed if we keep him waiting. Come."

Instead of going up to the observation room this time when they arrived at the testing room, Harry leaned back against the wall and melded in with Padma's testing scenario. Much like her previous testing a few weeks ago, Padma ran through it and Harry saw the steely glint in her eyes when she took on the Double or Nothing challenge.

"_Novice_ Patil, while admirable, there is no need to keep pushing yourself and risk failure after your fine accomplishment."

"Perhaps then, I should have had a better teacher?"

Padma's strong, genuine compliment stunned Harry and he watched Padma soldier through her second test. She barely made it, but she passed and Harry shook his head with a grin. Padma Patil was born to be a thief it would seem and he suspected that she had Persuaded many other Recruits to help her out.

"Congratulations _Footpad_ Patil."

"Footpad, seriously? Ugh, what does _that_ even have to do with thieving?"

Harry chuckled as Luna's words from earlier echoed in his mind. He knew that Abdas Patil would make sure his daughter knew self-defence and although there was much to be improved upon in that area, Padma performed adequately.

"You have the library available to teach you that."

"Please tell me Dominus."

The rich, sultry tones in which Padma spoke alerted Harry to her attempt at Persuasion but even though he knew about the ploy, he found himself almost telling Padma what she wanted to know. His eyes flashed a brighter green and he felt like he was coming up out of deep water to breathe as he canceled Padma's skill.

"Very clever Footpad but remember who is the student and who is the master. Come, I think you'll like your new friend on your new barrack's floor."

Harry had no doubt that Padma and Luna would create plenty of mischief and devious schemes together but he had a plan. Slowly, because of his injuries, Harry led Padma to the Tier Two barracks floor and he showed Padma her new room right next to Luna's.

"Ladies, I do believe that it is high time you two were re-introduced. Try to leave some of the other Recruits standing all right?"

* * *

_One Week Later_

Abdas Patil was not a happy man as he sat across the table from Harry, Remy and Padma with Michael, Fiona and Jesse at a nearby table. His bodyguards never had to watch so many powerful people at once in such close quarters but that was all part of the plan.

"Kidnapping my daughter and indoctrinating her in your ways was not the agreement we had Mr. LeBeau."

"Kidnapping? Moi? No, no, I am afraid that you are mistaken Mr. Patil. Your daughter can leave at any time but chooses not to."

"Lies!"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes when Abdas Patil slammed his hand down on the table and glowered. He looked to Padma and even though she looked afraid, she nodded.

"No father they speak the truth. I have seen me leaving your protective embrace and going off on my own but until now I had no clarity as to the who and where. You know this as mum has foreseen my departure before I was four and that is why you keep her in isolation."

Harry knew that Padma needed to tell her father that she was a big girl but this seemed a little too personal to be privy to. Padma's hand rested on his thigh underneath the table and Harry did the same to Remy so no one would move.

"Know your place and control your tongue daughter. We do not speak of family matters outside of the privacy of our home."

"Then let me go with your blessing father or our separation will be hurtful to both our personal and business relationships. You have never liked that I have the Sight so let me go and continue on without that burden on your shoulders."

There was a heavy silence over the table and Harry was ready to level the entire room if Abdas Patil were to lay a hand on Padma or try anything else. The other man harrumphed and looked at Padma with a disinterested look.

"Do as you wish foolish daughter of your mother, as it doesn't concern me and I need to speak with the men. Leave us."

"On the contrary she stays Mr. Patil. Now, unless you have any other curve balls to throw at us, my friends and I have one last artifact to recover."

Remy spoke before Harry could and his charming smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face. Abdas Patil made no move and took a sip of his water a moment later. Under the table Harry held Padma's hand tightly and he did his best to let his magic soothe her as he knew her world had been rocked by her father's words.

"Now that most of the artifacts are within our possession we need to talk terms on how we are going to rid them of their dark, evil taint."

"Well, fiendefyre or basilisk's venom could do the trick and the fabled sword of Gryffindor could slice the artifacts to pieces."

"No, that would damage or destroy the artifacts. In my shops, I have distilled and concentrated the basilisk's venom to the point where it will only remove the dark taint on the artifacts."

Harry saw Remy nod but Harry leaned forward a little and cleared his throat. He dredged up all of his Persuasion he had and made sure his posture exuded confidence.

"While we are talking terms, there is one I would like to add and that is that we are allowed to have the diadem of Ravenclaw."

"Why should I allow this?"

"I made a promise to the Lady Ravenclaw's daughter."

Abdas Patil nodded and waved his hand. Harry relaxed back into his chair and stroked Padma's knuckles whens she grabbed his hand again. He didn't interject into the conversation again as Remy could handle the rest of the details and he rose when Remy did.

"Then Mr. Patil, the next time that we will see you will be when we have all the artifacts. Good day."

Harry walked out of the restaurant with Remy and the others. They formed a circle and Remy lit up a cigarette.

"James, I think you have someplace to be no? Your flight leaves in two hours."

"Right. Padma, please continue with your training and I want you to work with Fiona here on your hand to hand combat because that is what will hold you back from testing."

Harry looked deep into Padma's eyes and did his best to reassure her that everything would be okay. With a final nod Harry squeezed Padma's hand and hailed a cab. He got in, told the driver to take him to the airport and did his best to clear his mind as he would need to be at his best to pull off this next heist.

* * *

Most thieves were caught because they lost patience or jumped at every opportunity too hard and too soon. A wise man had once said "…and we wait for the most opportune moment." And that was what Harry was doing. Doing his best to be as unobtrusive as possible, Harry would frequent bars at the times where people were inebriated and had loose tongues.

"There is something fishy about that alley. What's it called? Crooked Tree Lane? No nice folks go down there and it feels _dark_."

Harry nodded with an exaggerated motion of his head and sloshed his drink around. The group he was drinking with tonight were muggle construction workers and Harry wanted to get out of the smoky bar but appearances needed to be made.

"Every tine I gather up my courage to go up there and have a look around I lose my nerve. Always find something better to do."

The man must have been talking about the wards and Harry filed it away for later review. Now all he needed was a way in and half the heist would be over.

* * *

After two days of careful scouting, Harry found his way in and it looked like he would be making an aquatic entrance. Malfoy Manor was a fortress, well protected but the wards only went to the surface of things. An underground river emptied out into the bay beside the manor and the river ran through the house.

"Merlin this better make the record books."

Harry put on his scuba mask and after making sure his breathing apparatus worked, he set in on the far side of the lake. Thanks to his wetsuit the killing chill and mucky grime didn't affect him and he swam along the bottom of the lake. The murky greenness unsettled him but soon enough the water cleared and Harry swam into the spot where the underground river emptied into the lake.

Harry scanned the cavernous underground room from below the waters surface and with careful caution surfaced. He disengaged from his breathing apparatus and took off his mask.

"Won't be needing these anymore."

Although Harry made a silent entry into Malfoy Manor, he had no disillusions about making a clean, silent exit. He pulled himself out of the water, stripped out of his wetsuit and transfigured his gear into two powerful explosives. Before he left the room Harry placed both explosives on the doorframe and then snuck up the stairs.

"Getting rid of those filthy house elves just to further punish father's impotence. He's going to take his life, isn't that enough?"

At the sound of someone's voice Harry ducked back into an alcove on what he assumed to be the basement of Malfoy Manor and watched as a lad around his age with the telltale blonde platinum hair walked past him. Harry waited a moment and then continued his trek upstairs. Once on the ground floor he took in the once proud, rich décor that now showed serious signs of decay and thought of where best to start looking for the artifact.

"No master please! Aaah!"

The painful screams came from his left and he crept down the hallway. He spied a staircase that led up to another door on the floor above. A quick jimmied lock later found Harry overlooking what must have been a meeting between Voldemort and his followers. The corpse Voldemort had taken over to regain a physical form had aged considerably as the notorious Dark Lord looked snake-like and old. Bellatrix knelt before Voldemort, naked and covered with spell marks.

"You have failed me for the last time you filthy traitorous whore. You were to overpower that blood traitor Sirius Black and bring him here to me. Instead, you lose in duel and lose my Horcrux! Crucio!"

Bellatrix writhed in pain on the floor and Harry saw the word 'failure' branded high up on her chest. A quick look showed Lucius Malfoy's corpse not far from Bellatrix, naked and with the same brand mark. If Harry had to guess, Voldemort knew that Bellatrix and Lucius had lost the Horcruxes (artifacts) that he had given them to guard and was now feeling the long armed hold of mortality.

"My lord please! Black did not come alone!"

"Who did he come with?"

"I don't know. He was a wizard but he attacked us like a muggle."

Harry saw Voldemort pause mid-curse and tap his chin with his wand. The Dark Lord appeared to be pondering something and swept out of the room with one last chilling command.

"Do with her as you please but do not kill her. I will kill her as soon as I return from meeting some people and checking up on some items."

With that Voldemort swept out of the room and Harry walked out also. He knew what was about to happen and he had no desire to watch. He stopped and flattened himself against a corner.

"…places I need to check up on. Feed Nagani and then keep cleaning you miserable family traitor Wormtail."

"Yes milord."

Harry waited another moment and then followed a ratty looking man. The man kept muttering to himself and disappeared into the kitchen. At that moment the young Malfoy Harry saw earlier came up another hallway and Harry hit him with two quick punches to knock him out. He hid the body in a shadowy section of the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Come come Master's pet. Time for your feeding. Calling me a nasty name. Bah!"

Nagani appeared to be the snake, Voldemort's familiar and the snake was much larger than Harry could have imagined. Knowing that he couldn't let the snake feed for fear of it becoming stronger, Harry banished the snake into one of the fireplaces nearby and shut the fireplace door with a flick of his wand.

"What the…? Curses be! James have you come back to haunt your school friend from Beyond? You wouldn't hurt little Peter would you?"

"Perfectus totalus!"

Harry's quick reflexes stopped Peter from whatever it was he tried to do (transforming is what it looked like) and Peter fell backwards onto the floor. Harry locked the kitchen door behind him and stalked over to Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of the Potter family and one of Voldemort's most useless Death Eater's. How does it feel to see this face again?"

With a twitch of his wand Harry allowed Peter to speak but nothing more.

"I'm so sorry James! He was going to kill me and he said he would allow Lily to live!"

"You're babbling Peter."

The soft, silkiness of Harry's tone would have made Peter twitch if he was able to move Harry imagined but Harry wasn't through with his birth parents killer. Sirius had told him the story and Harry knew justice needed to be served. He levitated Peter until his back was flush against the wall and then levitated a knife over as well.

"James don't! You have a son! He still lives!"

With a powerful kick Harry kicked the knife he had floating in front of Peter into the rat traitor's chest and canceled his spell at the same time. Peter coughed, his eyes wide and they searched Harry's face in confusion.

"I know. But in your fear you didn't see that I have my mum's eyes. I am James and Lily Potter's son you miserable cur and I hope this scares you."

Peter Pettigrew slid to the floor and Harry spit on him before turning his attention to the fireplace where Nagani thrashed about. Harry walked behind the safety of a counter, palmed the knife Padma had given him as a gift and opened the fireplace with a flick of his wand.

"Come get me you devil's snake."

Nagani hurled itself out of the fireplace at Harry, the dark power of being a horcrux keeping it from any serious harm and fangs dripping with venom. Harry slammed the creature onto the counter with his wand, the counter splitting in two and stabbed Nagani through the head with Padma's knife. Nagani hissed and then with a hiss putrid black smoke the snake died.

"One down and six more to go."

The kitchen door rattled from something hitting it and Harry knew his jig was up. He transfigured both Peter Pettigrew and Nagani's body into two black teardrop stones and busied himself with preparing his defence. The kitchen door burst asunder and Harry unleashed the flames from the many fireplaces.

"Cruci…aagh!"

Harry peeked over the counter he crouched behind and saw two bodies drop. A multitude of spells flew through the doorway and then there was a wild rush of three or four Death Eater's. Harry dropped two with a barrage of kitchen cutlery he banished at them and dropped the rest with spell fire.

"Merlin's beard!"

Inescapable heat warned him of the incoming spell and Harry dove into the corner furthest from the direct path of the door. Fiendefyre was no laughing matter and the curse burned all the Death Eater's bodies on the floor until it burned through the back wall of the kitchen. A roar of water was all Harry heard until the underground river slammed him into the wall and then through it when Harry blasted the wall with a series of nonverbal blasting curses.

"Go! Get up…"

Any and all Death Eater's outside the kitchen were swept underwater from the sweeping wave of the river. Harry surfaced with a gasp and dove back underwater. He swam towards the stairs that led further downstairs and when he passed by his explosive charges he slashed his wand to detonate them. The shockwave propelled Harry into the underground cavern and out onto the floor with a gasp.

"Oh good Merlin I don't want to do that again."

Painfully Harry picked himself up off the floor and looked behind him. The collapsed hallway looked like it would hold for a few more moments and Harry took stock of his injuries. He could feel blood oozing down his face from a gash on his forehead, his right arm was busted and he had burn marks from the Fiendefyre.

"Fiona's going to kill me."

* * *

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly, painfully, until you know how many grey hairs you put on my head and I'm satisfied."

"Yes Fiona."

Harry did his best not to infuriate the woman patching up and mending his wounds. He had used Michael's portkey to get back to the Guild and fell to the floor of Michael and Fiona's bedroom ironically. Padma, Luna, Jesse, Remy and Marie (Rogue) were all waiting for him. Apparently Padma had foreseen his arrival and told everyone else.

"Don't placate me young man. In and out you said. I have a good exit strategy you said. Hold your breath."

Fiona bandaged up his arm, cleaned and closed the gash on his forehead and gave him a potion to regrow his skin for the burn marks. Needless to say, Harry wasn't acquiring any items for a while and he would be limited in his mobility.

"I acquired the last artifact though and took care of the man who betrayed my birth parents. Not to mention taking out a handful of Death Eaters."

"And almost getting killed or captured again in the process!"

Michael came and scooped Fiona up in his arms. He led her out of the room and Harry saw tears in her eyes. The door shut behind them and Harry looked out the window.

"You know she is only this brusque because she cares Harry. The artifacts are all safe and sound in the Vault Room and your little _file lune_ has an interesting theory about your being a Horcrux."

"Yes, I think that you were a Horcrux Harry but Voldemort used you, or the part of his soul in you, to come back to life. I say this because you do not share a connection with him. Have any visions? Dark thoughts? Speak Parseltongue?"

"No Luna. Besides I don't radiate Dark energy whenever I'm around scanners for that sort of thing."

Relief spread through Harry at Luna's explanation and he was glad he wouldn't have to do any crazy sort of ritual to get rid of the Horcrux.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do many different things Harry. Jesse and I will finish negotiations with Abdas Patil while you and our little Seer will go with Michael and Fiona on vacation. The rest of the Guild will continue on like normal."

Harry nodded at Remy's words and he knew that Remy meant hiding instead of vacation. Still, he understood the reasons why and he had a very beautiful vacation buddy. He turned to Padma and grinned.

"Ever been to St. Lucia?"

* * *

_**A/N: Keep up the suggestions and questions my dear readers.**_


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own any HP-verse or various licensed characters in this fic. Rather than create an OC to show/represent an ideal/characteristic I brought in recognisable characters that already have the established characteristic/ideal.**_

* * *

Tom Riddle sat in his ebony, skeletal throne in the Lestrange Manor and pondered how his immortality changed in the past few months. Most recently he and his followers had to change their headquarters twice every time important followers were captured or killed. At Nott Manor, the Carrows were captured and a few days ago he had killed Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Milord?"

Tom Riddle felt like he had no choice though as two of his most senior and trusted Death Eater's had failed him and lost two pieces of his immortality. How had this happened? Who knew the secret to his immortality? He already felt weaker and that was because that bastard Harry Potter had killed Nagani.

"You summoned me milord?"

As soon as Tom Riddle felt a loss to his power he rushed back to Malfoy Manor and saw the lowest level destroyed. His rage had been unprecedented, killing the nearest Death Eater's and torturing many others. Nagani killed and disappeared and Wormtail gone as well. Tom Riddle's power base was slowly shrinking and he had no idea where his enemies were going to strike next. All of the Horcrux locations that he had been able to visit turned up empty and he had a sinking feeling that the others would be gone as well.

"How many senior Death Eater's do I have left Severus?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Barty Crouch, Greyback, Dolhov, Karkaroff, Yaxley, Nott and myself milord."

"Karkaroff is an imbecile Severus and you know that. So I have five lieutenants left and a handful of mindless but dangerous rabble."

Riddle counted the numbers of both the number of missions needed to be completed and his available Death Eaters'. He didn't like the ratio and his eyes shone red with his displeasure.

"What do you know about this Harry Potter? I thought I took care of him years ago."

"He is a thief milord and a self-pompous idiot. Harry Potter prefers to fight through muggle martial arts and has used very little magic in combat so far. He is part of the Thieves Guild who prefer surprise attacks and speedy blunt force."

"Why does he not use magic?"

"I do not know milord."

Riddle nodded and swirled his wand. He frowned when nothing happened and tried again but to no avail. Anger like he hadn't known for many years boiled inside of him and he exploded off his throne.

"Devilish tricksters! Curses to Merlin and Morgana both! Severus you are to find out where this Harry Potter is and then I will cut him down where he stands. Go!"

Riddle blasted the door after Severus left and the iron door caved. The Dark Lord blasted it again and this time the door flew into the next room.

* * *

Abdas Patil controlled his emotions with great effort as the two master thieves Remy and Jesse sat down across from him at the table. Parvati, his only daughter sat next to him for appearances sake but Abdas had given her strict orders not to even look at the thieving scoundrels.

"Where is Mr. Goodwin? He has been my contact since the deal was brokered."

"Mr. Goodwin is way attending to some other business at the moment monsieur."

Abdas nodded his head at Remy's response, not believing it for a second and laid out a picture of the vial, liquid and knife he would be using to cleanse the objects of all the Dark magic. He saw the corner of Remy's mouth twitch and Abdas knew the thief was trying to hide a smile.

"Given your track record of late I wouldn't put it past you to steal my inventions Mr. LeBeau."

"No worries Mr. Patil, I have no need to acquire such items. That would harm any potential deal brokering's in the future no?"

Abdas smiled, however fake and took the photos back. He waved at Remy in a clear sign for him to show his side of the agreement and Remy laid _six_ photos down on the table. Abdas looked each one over and frowned as he looked back up at Remy.

"There were seven artifacts."

"And the seventh was taken care of. Mr. Goodwin slew the snake while out on a previous job and one of our experts determined that Mr. Goodwin is in the clear."

"Who?"

Abdas grunted when Remy gave him an enigmatic smile in reply and sat back in his chair. He waved his hand again and slid a piece of paper across the table.

"This is the address of the location where you will bring me the artifacts and I will remove the Dark magic."

"And we will be allowed on site yes?"

"The process will take many hours. I do not think you will want to wait that long."

"You jest Mr. Patil. Mr. Goodwin removed one of the artifacts of the dark taint in the field under extreme duress and the artifact is still intact. Now, how long will the process take?"

Abdas ground his teeth in silent fury and decided that he would never do business with the Thieves Guild again. They were too knowledgeable and smug in this fact that they had all the angles covered. Padma had no doubt given them the instruction and knowledge on how to remove the dark taint without destroying the object. He lost more than just a family member when she betrayed him by joining these scoundrels it would seem.

"One hour to remove the taint and double check."

"Ah, there, ya see how much better that is? Now we can discuss the finer details of our arrangement such as final procedures and payment."

If it weren't for the fact that the two thieves in front of him could kill him before his bodyguards could react Abdas would love to teach them a lesson in manners.

"Lets do so."

* * *

Luna Lovegood lay on the rooftop veranda of the Thieves Guild soaking up the noontime sun and didn't open her eyes when she felt another person walk out onto the veranda. Fiona Glennane specifically. Luna knew that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the peaceful silence for that long ever since Harry, Padma and Michael left for St. Lucia a few hours ago and Michael or Harry weren't here to stop Fiona.

"Afternoon Master Boom."

"And what exactly are you doing Novice Lovegood?"

"Why enjoying the sun of course. Plenty of it."

Even though she didn't have her eyes open, Luna kept a wary 'eye' on Fiona with her sensory abilities and changed her posture just a little to better flee if necessary. Besides Master Archive who disliked her on the principle of her being Harry's first Recruit, Fiona was the only other master thief who still kept a safe distance from Luna. Michael Westin warmed up to her some as the two of them shared spook stories over lunch one day in the mess hall a few weeks ago and Jesse was there as well.

"Still wary of me I see?"

"Same could be said of you as well Master Boom."

"I don't know what you are going to do and better yet why you left that rubbish of an Order to join the Guild. Your decision and then your induction happened too fast for me to be comfortable."

The other witch had a valid point and Luna sighed on the inside because she knew Fiona couldn't trust her like Michael and Jesse could. To trust a spook one had to be a spook as the saying went and while Fiona lived with two sharpish former spooks for decades, she still wasn't a spook. Remy, the Guild Master, appeared to be too amused with her and Padma to doubt Luna's induction into the Guild and Luna knew that Remy was watching her to see if she would fail.

"I joined the Thieves Guild and left the Order of the Phoenix because Albus Dumbledore cannot see past his crooked nose and his beloved Greater Good. He cannot lead the magical world of England out from underneath the Dark Lord Voldemort's shadow and he will sacrifice Harry because that is what he believes the Great Good is calling him to do."

Luna sat up from her position of laying down and fixed Fiona with an unwavering, pointed stare. There were very few times in her life she decided to be completely open and honest but she sensed that this conversation with Fiona was the make or break moment for them and she wanted the older woman to trust her. Fiona stood with her hands on her hips, shoulders back and fire coming from her eyes. Neither woman would back down it seemed until the matter was settled between them.

"What else? That cannot be the only reason and I still don't trust you."

"Who do you think was one of Harry's contacts across the pond? How do you think you have acquired some of the marks in Europe? I have been corresponding with Harry for the past two years and we shared quite the powerful professional relationship before he appeared at the Grimmauld Place several months ago."

Luna waited as Fiona digested the information she had just given her and sat with her legs crossed. Her gaze never wavered from Fiona's and for the moment it appeared that Fiona was stumped. Luna knew that the other woman wouldn't stay that way for long and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"You. You are the one that Harry referred to as the 'Moon Child'. How could I have not seen that before until you just said it?"

"That is why I am a spook journalist and a damn good one at that. To answer the second part of your question, I decided to become a thief because I can be more effective for Harry that way. With my background and training in journalism and spook craft I can get into many interesting places but now with my thief training I can be better. I am not a front-line fighter Fiona, I never have been and I do my best work on the down low. In the climactic finale coming very soon don't you want every available asset you have to be in top condition?"

"So you are loyal to just Harry and not the Guild as a whole."

"No, I am loyal to the Guild but the Guild to me is Harry Potter, Dominus and James Goodwin. Would I have joined the Guild if Harry wasn't the one to approach me and train me? Perhaps but I prefer not to think about that."

Fiona's posture became less defiant, less angry and now the master thief stood with her hands down at her sides as to on her hips. Luna relaxed a little bit more as well, feeling more confident that the other woman wasn't going to attack her and waited for Fiona to continue the conversation.

"What is Harry to you? A friend? A lover? You know that he has his eyes set on that Padma lass right?"

"Harry and I were never exclusive but rather a means to an end and stress relief. I showed him how to live outside of being a thief and reminded him that he is human and not a machine. In return, he is my sounding board, my confidant and my protector. That is why Harry is the Guild to me and that is why I am here."

Luna watched with a wary eye as Fiona walked over to her and Luna couldn't sense any negativity in Fiona's magic. She shook Fiona's offered hand and smiled back at her when the other woman smiled first.

"Welcome to the Guild Luna Lovegood and it is nice to meet the real you. My name is Fiona Glennane. Care to have some tea with me?"

* * *

While Luna and Fiona were finally getting to know one another, Harry stood out on the front deck of his villa on the beach of St. Lucia and breathed in the salty ocean air. Michael, Padma and Harry had landed in St. Lucia about an hour ago and surprisingly Harry had slept like a baby the entire flight down from New Orleans. Michael and Padma hadn't seemed that surprised, stating that he had been burning the candle at both ends by performing double heists and being as active as he was.

"You and your lady friend set up all right Harry?"

"Yeah, I think so. She's choosing a room on the second floor and I already put all my stuff in the room I always use. You set up here on the ground floor?"

"I'm fine Harry. I'm not the one that has a megalomaniac coming after me."

Harry snorted and rubbed his side. The knife slash that Lestrange had given him back at Gringotts had healed just fine but Harry would have a thin white scar as a reminder of his own mortality and not moving fast enough.

"Fiona will be here tomorrow and I've already activated the wards. Relax Harry and let the rest of us do our jobs."

With that Michael walked out onto the beach towards the ocean and Harry heard Padma come down the stairs. Her quiet footsteps were a far cry from how she walked before she started the Guild's training and once again Harry was reminded of how excellent a thief Padma could become. The beautiful Indian witch stood beside him and leaned against the railing just like Harry was.

"I'm all set up and ready Dominus."

"You can call me Harry here Padma. I don't think Michael will rat us out for not following procedure."

"Okay Harry, now what do we do?"

"I don't know. Been a while since I've been on a vacation."

Padma giggled and stepped closer to Harry. She was so close Harry could feel her body heat and her perfume of cinnamon and natural scent of vanilla hit him full force. He knew she was trying something, quite possibly trying to seduce him and he wouldn't say no if she did because he was supposed to be relaxing.

"I am going to be honest with you Harry. I see all the possibilities of the future and in all of them we end up making sweet sweet love to one another at some point in time. Can we skip all this awkward staring and talking and just get on with it already?"

"And why would we do that? You're one of my Recruits and we haven't really had any interactions."

"Don't tell me you can't feel it Harry. The electrical charge every time we touch, the potent heavy thrum that's in the air every time we are near each other and how wonderful it feels to be like this. I see you all the time when I sleep and dream, acting so noble and brave. Then, afterwards you come back to me and the passion that exudes from us as you claim me over and over is something I've been doing my best to ignore for months now. Please Harry."

Harry grinned as he held Padma's curvy, defined hips in his hands and squeezed. Her eyes darkened and her breathing quickened but she didn't back away. Her own arms snaked up and wrapped around his neck, pressing them closer together.

"You fell into bed with Luna because you saved her life from the Order and the Ministry's Aurors. Well, you have saved me from a lifetime of being under my father's thumb and allowing me to grow into who I am. Take what is rightfully yours Harry Potter, I'm begging you."

"Oh the things that I do for the Guild."

* * *

The next morning found Harry stretching and performing some of the katas out on the beach as the sun rose up over the shimmering ocean. Padma hadn't stirred, a smile still on her face and only routine and a need for perfection made Harry get out of the bed away from her warm body.

"You didn't come out and greet me last night when I arrived Harry. Michael tells me that you were getting along quite well with your second Recruit."

"No need to be so snarky Fiona. Padma and I merely let out our frustrations and need last night."

"You did that with your first Recruit as well. You don't plan on sleeping with every female Recruit you bring into the Guild do you?"

Harry whirled around, decidedly more force than necessary in the particular movement he performed and he glared at Fiona. The witch didn't flinch, having developed a lifetime immunity to Harry's glares since she had raised him as her own and she met his glare with a motherly one.

"Do not glare at me like I am wrong in questioning you about this Harry. While both Luna and Padma are excellent additions to the Guild, you have to think about the repercussions of your actions. Both you and Luna have stated that there is nothing more between you two than a strong friendship but what about Padma?"

"She and I haven't talked about it yet and you are looking too far into the matter."

"No, I am making sure that you are thinking with your mind and not just your hormones. You care for Padma more than just as a friend. It is so obvious to those that see you two interact when you're outside the ever watching eyes of the Guild."

Harry didn't falter as he continued to perform the kata but he didn't look at Fiona either because he knew that she spoke the truth. Like Padma stated yesterday, the very air crackled around the two of them when they were alone and if it weren't for Harry's superb self-control and professionalism he would have taken Padma months ago. In hindsight however he was glad he didn't because over the past several months he had gotten to know Padma through her training and that was probably why the sex had been so powerful last night.

"You are a grown man now Harry and you make your own choices but I pray that you think before you act. Now, I am going to go have breakfast with Michael and I suggest that you get cleaned up and join us."

"Fine."

Harry stood up out of his stance and followed the beautiful and temperamental Irish witch back to the villa. Michael and Padma sat out on the deck, a breakfast spread laid out on the table and all the annoyance washed out of Harry when Padma smiled at him. He smiled back and sat down next to her as Fiona sat next to Michael.

"I bring word from Remy and Jesse. Their meeting with Abdas Patil went as well as can be expected given the recent circumstances and the two of them will be overseeing the removal of Riddle's dark magic from the artifacts tomorrow. Remy also wants us to return to England and set up a meeting with the English Ministry through Director Bones and also a meeting with that blasted Order of the Phoenix through Dumbledore."

"The time draws near Harry for the final confrontation with Tom Riddle and we know through our own informants that he is gathering up his forces just as we do the same. All the pieces are set on the proverbial chessboard and we want to make the opening move to set the pace. Have you begun training with your weapons yet?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head even as Padma squeezed his hand underneath the table. He knew what Michael was asking him and he nodded.

"I have them in my room. I will start training with them after breakfast."

"Good. Word has it that Tom Riddle is quite the experienced swordsman and for this to work you need to be able to at least match him if not beat him."

Harry nodded and stood up from the table. He nodded to Michael and Fiona when Padma looked up at him and he grinned. She looked a little worried but Harry knew that although Fiona would be particularly rough with Padma this morning, Padma would come out stronger and a better thief because of it.

"Just because we are waiting for the right moment to strike does not mean that training stops. The other Masters would like the opportunity to train you and I think you would be foolish to miss this opportunity of training with the two Masters in front of you."

"As you say Dominus."

Even though she looked like she would rather go for a swim with sharks, Padma stood up and excused herself to go get dressed in her training attire. Fiona looked like the cat that ate the canary and Michael looked speculative.

"Try not to send her limping back to her room tonight Fiona."

"Go train Harry."

Harry shook his head but walked into the villa and up to his room. He walked over to the closet and took a long, sleek black case off the top shelf. He handled the box with care and opened the lid. Inside were two beautifully crafted twin tiger hook swords and Harry closed the case with a grin. He walked back downstairs, out to the beach and set the case down on the ground.

"Open and come forth to my hands."

The box opened and Harry's swords flew into his hands. As soon as he felt the sword handles he spun around and slashed through the air. The blades sang with joy and Harry grinned like a little kid in the candy store. The next two hours would be fun.

* * *

"I think that Fiona hates me. No, I know she does."

"Stop being so melodramatic Padma. It's been a while since Fiona has had a female Recruit and since she got to train with Michael at the same time."

Harry sat on his bed in a pair of light black training pants and tank top and toweling his hair dry. He had taken the first shower, having been drenched in sweat and Padma fared no better during her training session it would seem. Currently, the witch in question was soaking in a tub and Harry knew she would be stiff.

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell did we have to practice Judo for a straight hour? Who taught her that anyway?"

This time Harry did wince as the martial arts form known as Judo was one of Fiona's favourites and the Irish witch drilled her love for the style into all of her Recruits. He could just imagine how Padma would fly through the air for a few seconds only to be slammed onto the ground or training mat (he hoped Michael put those down…).

"Judo is Fiona's favourite martial arts style simply because woman of a smaller stature aren't supposed to be real good at it. You are pretty fortunate that she took the time to teach you that."

"Still think she was letting out her frustrations about the fact that you and I slept together on me. Michael was no better having me learn jujitsu."

Harry would have responded but Padma chose that moment to step out of the bathroom in nothing but a short black towel and drying her hair. Small rivulets of water disappeared in the upper swells of Padma's breasts that were visible above the hem of the towel and her long legs looked fantastic.

"I find it flattering that even though you've pounded me into the bed many times last night that I still draw your attention. Nothing you haven't seen before or cannot claim."

"Oh I intend to."

"Oh no! Story time first. You promised last night so you could enjoy me for the fifth time even when I was too tired to move."

"Fine."

Harry saw Padma's excitement as she dropped her towel to sit naked at the foot of their bed and she twirled a long, straight black lock of her hair in between her fingers. Obviously Harry's past was an intriguing topic to her and the rest of the world but to Harry his past was normal.

"Okay we'll start off easy. What do you plan on doing with your life when the Dark Lord is gone?"

"Getting absolutely smashed and having my wicked way with you."

Padma blushed, a rosy tint on her beautiful caramel skin and she batted her eyelashes. She squirmed but didn't say anything and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Thieving of course. There are so many marks out there just begging to be acquired and I plan on attempting them all. Egypt and Romania in particular."

"What about becoming a Guild Master?"

"What of it? The Guild already has a Guild Master."

This time Padma speared Harry with a look and Harry looked back at her. She huffed and pouted.

"I told you that I am not looking into the future and besides, that ruins the fun of the game. Fine, you won't answer questions about the future so we'll move to the past."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Padma blushed a little at her assertiveness. She pushed the hair out of her face and moved closer to Harry.

"What happened the night that you were born? How did you vanish from England and live in America for so long without anyone knowing?"

"That's been bugging you since you first saw me hasn't it? If you're going to be asking these types of questions I need a drink and you in my arms. Merlin and Morgana both."

Harry got out of the bed, his mind in turmoil and he crossed the room to the liquor cabinet. He poured himself a drink, drained it and poured himself another. The liquor gave him a measure of courage and he returned to the bed. Padma settled herself in his embrace, careful not to look him in the eye and traced the scar on his side from Lestrange's knife.

"After Voldemort killed my birth parents, failed to kill me and vanished I was left alone in my birth home. Remy was there that night, acquiring a mark from some rich sap and Michael, Fiona and Jesse were there as well because they were hitting somewhere around four houses at once. Being trained magicals, they felt Riddle's dark magic enter but they had decided to acquire their marks and then leave. All of them felt my magic rebound with Riddle's and then his abrupt demise and disappearance along with my accidental survival."

"Not accidental. You didn't survive by accident and come to me by accident."

The soft but firm conviction in Padma's tone made Harry smile and he kissed the top of her head. He took another sip from his drink and exhaled.

"They found little me and sensed all the dark magic in the area. It was a snap decision really, largely fueled by Fiona's motherly instincts and I was taken to the safest place in the world. The Thieves Guild in New Orleans."

"And you have been practicing the craft ever since?"

"Well, I've been a thief ever since I've had baby teeth."

Padma chuckled and Harry finished his drink. He banished it to the sink and settled back down in the bed. Strangely he was feeling lighter sharing this with Padma and he decided to keep going. Holding secrets for too long would make one go crazy and it probably wasn't good for ones health.

"When I became something in the Guild I adopted the persona of Mr. Goodwin for my protection but in more ways than one. James Goodwin was the name that spread out across the world and not Harry Potter."

"Very clever. What about Michael, Fiona and Jesse?"

"Ask me anything about myself and I will do my best to answer. You want the story on other people you need to ask them."

Padma muttered into Harry's bare chest and Harry pretended not to hear what she said. The two magicals laid in silence for a while and Harry waited as he knew Padma had more questions.

"What about Luna? What are your feelings for Luna? She tells me the two of you slept together more than a few times and talked quite a bit."

"Luna Lovegood is a good friend and an excellent thief. I rescued her from Dumbledore's machinations and she was my first Recruit. But as far as she and I as lovers, no, we are not."

"And me?"

At this question Harry hesitated and thought about his answer. For a long time Harry had been exactly what Padma had called him the first time he brought her to the Guild, a womanizer and Harry accepted it. However, the more time he spent with and around Padma, the more he felt himself settling down and Harry smirked.

"You are my Nightingale and you will have to ask someone else or read up on the name in the library if you want to know what that means."

"You never make anything easy do you Harry?"

Quick as could be Harry rolled them over, Padma underneath him and he looked down at her. Her hair fanned out around her, her eyes warm and bright and she arched her body up to his. Padma Patil was sin and she was offering herself to him.

"On the contrary, making love to you I make easy, kissing you I make easy and giving my life to protect you would be the easiest decision I ever made."

Harry lowered himself to his Nightingale and kissed her.


	7. The Final Battle

_**A/N: The final chapter is finally here my dear readers. The last of the posed questions are answered within and the final AN is at the bottom of the chapter. **_

_**A/N 2: If a reader spots any errors I apologize as I did not have the time to read through this chapter due to midterms.**_

_**A/N 3: Also please remember to visit my profile and vote on the poll I have there. Reader guidance and participation would be most appreciated!**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his high-backed chair in his study and listened as his two top remaining lieutenants, Minerva and Severus talked about the reformation and status of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus had had no choice but to disclose some of his inner thoughts, plans and secrets with the two in front of him after Harry Potter had escaped the Order at the Grimmauld Place several months ago and took Sirius, Ms. Granger and Nymphadora with him. That had left a huge gaping hole in the Order's defences, finances and leadership. While Sirius had been the financial backings of the Order, he had also been an excellent, charismatic leader and Ms. Granger was being carefully groomed to be the same as well.

"Albus I do not think we have any other choice. You either need to promote Mr. and Ms. Weasley and bring them up to speed or call in some of your old contacts. We simply cannot operate at the full capacity we used to without Sirius, Ms. Granger and Tonks."

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord is marshaling all of his remaining forces as well and he means to march on the Ministry soon before the Potter brat can destroy his Horcruxes. He knows he is vulnerable and he means to take control while he still has his power and advantages."

Albus nodded to both of his top lieutenants reports and sighed. He needed a plan but the Greater Good was being oddly reclusive and he could not discern what to do without the proper thinking. An idea came to his mind and he looked at his Deputy Headmistress.

"What of the relationship between Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger? While Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger have been at odds in the past due to petty teenage squabbles, Mr. Weasley has always had an eye on Ms. Granger. Perhaps the two of them could convince Ms. Granger to return to us."

"As if Albus. Mr. Weasley has had an eye on Ms. Granger, you are correct, but that is because he sees her as a trophy and a means to many ends be it to help with his homework, class work or sexual gratification. I am happy to report that Ms. Granger has refused him on all of these advances all these years and sending Mr. Weasley would be a grave error."

"Still, they have been House mates since their first year and the Weasley family has never not offered any form of hospitality or familial comfort since the two of them met."

Albus was shocked when Minerva let out an un-ladylike snort and rolled her eyes. His Deputy Headmistress coughed to cover up her fit of laughter and sat up straighter.

"You mean when you tried to force a friendship and possible romantic relationship between them? The guiding of the troll to be near them when they left the Great Hall that night in first year? Or how about setting them up as dates to the Yule Ball in fourth year? Albus, Ms. Granger wants nothing to do with Mr. Weasley and if you have any concern for Mr. Weasley's life I would not send him to talk with her."

"Then we will need to come up with another plan. Mr. Potter has done enough damage to the Order and we cannot fall behind lest Tom makes his move while we are unprepared."

"Why not approach him and try to join forces? Severus, do you know when Voldemort means to attack the Ministry?"

Albus looked over at Severus with Minerva and watched as his Potions Master sneered. He drew in on himself for a moment and when he spoke it was in a careful tone.

"The Dark Lord is loathe to give out any timelines or plans of his attacks until an hour before when all of his forces are with him and this has only become tighter due to the Potter brats disruptions. However, the Dark Lord means to move in the next month or so and that does not give us a lot of time."

"Then Albus I suggest that you get in contact with Abdas Patil and arrange a meeting where you, Abdas Patil and someone from the Thieves Guild can sit down and talk about how best to meet Voldemort in battle."

"A very bold and forward suggestion Minerva but one I fear we need to implement. Very well, I will do as you suggest and make my approach. Until then we continue on with our other goals and continue to fight."

* * *

_One Week Later. London, England Ministry_

The very air crackled with the charged atmosphere and wisps of different colours flashed briefly in the air as witches and wizards met in the large amphitheater like room at the Ministry. In one corner sat the Ministry Aurors and Unspeakables, another the senior members of the Order of the Phoenix, yet another the top brass of the Ministry and Abdas Patil and Harry sat with a selective group of thieves in the far back right corner. The current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stood up and walked to the speaker's circle.

"Good morning everyone and assembled guests. Today we meet in an unprecedented meeting to discuss our strategy in taking down the dark forces of evil known as Lord Voldemort. This meeting is top-secret, all discussions, plans and strategies must stay inside this room and when we take our breaks everyone will be under guard. Any questions?"

Harry remained impassive as the Minister spoke and he looked at the dossier he had on the man.

* * *

_Name: Cornelius Fudge_

_Age: 47_

_Eye/Hair Colour: Brown / Crumpled Grey _

_Ministry Status: Active Minister_

_Characteristics: Portly man always wearing pinstriped suit, wrings hands whenever feeling great emotion and easily swayed by power and monies._

_Feelings About Guild: Does not know of the Guild's existence until one year ago when Albus Dumbledore told him._

_Political Bio: Kept as Minister of Magic despite many shortcomings due to being easily swayed and manipulated by those in power. Relies heavily on those of pureblood, the Dementors and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

* * *

Overall not a very impressive dossier considering the man's position but Harry knew of the importance of such men like Cornelius Fudge. These types of politicians played a large factor in how the Guild operated and stayed outside of the entanglements the judicial system had. This morning however, Fudge appeared to be at the top of his game as he spoke eloquently and candidly.

"Never before has so many varied groups such as the ones here today met underneath the common banner of meeting the forces of darkness and routing them out. Our strength comes through our unified front and our weaknesses are covered by the strengths of our allies. To start this meeting off on the right foot I will take attendance and when you hear your name simply state that you are here. The Order of the Phoenix…Albus?"

"We are here Minister."

"Good. Department of Magical Law Enforcement…Amelia?"

"Ready to fight Minister."

"As always. Special Tasking Group…Abdas Patil?"

Harry chuckled when Abdas Patil stood up and stated he and his associates were here. Although he didn't doubt that Abdas Patil, his associates and their bodyguards could do some damage in combat they were here as financial backers and supportive roles. Still, 'Special Tasking Group' sounded a hell of a lot better than 'Artifact Collector'.

"The Thieves Guild…Remy LeBeau?"

"_Oui, et peut-être jamais la chance en notre faveur_. We are here English Minister."

The other groups in the room looked confused for the most part at Remy's opening line but Harry understood the importance and whispered it to Padma and Luna. 'Yes and may the odds be ever in our favour' was the Guild's battle cry if one considered it and by saying this phrase Remy stated that the Thieves Guild would enter combat and not play supportive roles. That was why only the best of the fighters in the Guild were here with a few exceptions like Padma, Luna and Rogue (Marie).

"Everyone's here then. Good. Now, through post and fire calls the leaders of each organization hammered out a battle plan but for those that are not caught up to speed the plan is as follows. The Ministry's very own Aurors and Unspeakables will be the bulk of our combative force as they are specialists in the areas of combat and Amelia Bones will lead them accordingly."

"We shall lead the day Minister."

"The Order of the Phoenix and the Thieves Guild will attack the flanks and target specific Death Eater's. Remy LeBeau and Albus, I trust that you will assign the specific tasks accordingly."

"Oui."

"I will."

The adrenaline coursed through Harry's veins and the battle hadn't even started yet. Padma squeezed his hand and shook her head. Harry grinned and focused back in on what Minister Fudge was saying.

"The Special Task Force will dismantle any artifacts Lord Voldemort may have erected and brought onto the battle field. If all goes according to plan, once the Order of the Phoenix and the Thieves Guild finish their assignments they will join the general melee. However, Mr. Harry Potter is to be protected at all times because he is the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort for good."

A silence fell on the gathered audience and every eye turned to Harry. He took it in stride, showing confidence in his expression and body language but on the inside he was squirming. Nothing like putting the pressure on at the last minute by highlighting the focal point of the attack plan right before they entered into battle.

"That is all ladies and gentlemen. Take the next two hours to do what you need to do to get ready and then return here. All of us will be going dark once the timeframe of the mission opens and we will come out swinging once the Dark Lord shows himself."

Fudge walked out of the speaker's circle to thunderous applause and many cheers but Harry and the rest of the Thieves Guild did not partake in the show of support. Fudge only let them in on the battle plan and actually partaking in the battle on the good word of Director Bones and Albus Dumbledore. That and Harry absolutely refused to do battle without people he trusted at his back.

"Now if the Minister could only speak and act like that during the rest of his term there is a possibility that we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hello Sirius."

Harry turned his head to acknowledge Sirius and saw that Hermione had taken a seat to talk with Luna and Padma. Director Bone's Aurors had taken Tonks back and Sirius was fighting as an extension of both the Ministry and the Guild.

"Not too worried I hope?"

"Nah, I just want this to be over with. There are so many better things I could be doing right now and since we have the best of the Guild all gathered in one place we could be doing so much work."

Sirius laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder. His godfather had taken Harry being a well-renowned thief in stride, even offering his services and becoming a fence and information gatherer for Harry in Europe. Harry would talk with Sirius in length at least once a week and slowly but surely a good relationship was being built on a manipulation free foundation.

"Well when you knock this tosser out for the final count you will have all the time in the world to acquire all your shiny new marks."

"Oh you can count on that."

The two wizards were interrupted when Padma stood up and sat down in the chair next to Harry that she had vacated in order to better talk to Hermione. The gleam in her eyes let Harry know that something was up but true to her training she kept her facial expression neutral.

"Mr. LeBeau suggests that we go out to lunch before we are forced to eat Ministry prepared combat food Harry. Care to escort me?"

"Sure. Coming Sirius? I think you need to escort your charge, Ms. Granger-Black and keep her safe from all the wandering eyes."

"Most certainly. Hermione?"

Harry stood up and Padma tucked her hand in his arm. He made sure to nod to Remy where he sat with the other thieves further down the table and Remy nodded back. Hermione, escorted by Sirius walked beside them and the small group walked out of the secret meeting room to go to lunch.

* * *

The calm before the storm hovered over the two armies marching on the Ministry and it would seem that neither side wanted to attack first without a decisive blow. Harry blew into his hands to warm them as he stood outside on a shadowy balcony across the street from the main entrance to the Ministry from muggle London. Muggles bustled about, oblivious (as they should be) to the impending doom about to happen stories below their feet and Harry grinned.

"Whenever you grin like that it means that you are about to do something devious."

"Not devious Padma but I know where Riddle is going to strike first."

"How do you know?"

"He's thinking like a muggle. Come on. You too Luna."

Harry slipped on the gloves he wore whenever he was on a heist and scaled the building's lattice work. He heard Padma converse with Luna below him but felt them climb the lattice work as well. A few hand over hand pulls later Harry stood on top of the building and calculated the distance from the building he stood on to the next one.

"You are not seriously thinking about jumping that are you?"

"Why not? We can do it. Free your mind Padma, free your mind."

With that Harry sprinted across the roof of the building and he jumped as high and hard as he could. He soared through the air, his concentration focused on making the gap and he broke his leap by rolling across the roof of the next building. He looked back and beckoned for the two witches to follow. Luna cleared the gap first followed by Padma and he steadied both of them.

"See? Easy as pie. Come on."

Not waiting for an answer Harry jogged across the roof of the building and jumped the gap to the next building. He stood across the street from the rear entrance to the Ministry building and more importantly by the river. Harry crouched and gazed down at the river.

"You think they are going to attack from the river? Why?"

"That is how I entered Malfoy Manor and it worked so well that I escaped that way as well after dealing with the artifact and Pettigrew. Riddle is hoping that he can have the same good fortune that I did."

Harry pulled Padma down and motioned for Luna to crouch down behind the billboard as he spotted three boats cruise to a stop beside the bank nearest to the Ministry building. He grinned at Padma and she swatted him with a good-natured smile.

"Michael. Come in Michael."

_"What is it Harry? Movement at your end?"_

"No, we left that under the capable hands of the Ministry Aurors and Unspeakables. We moved to the rear entrance by the river and three boats of suspicious passengers just pulled in."

Harry motioned for Luna and Padma to perform he anti-apparation charm so when the three of them struck the Death Eaters' wouldn't be able to apparate away and warn Riddle. With practiced ease the two witches completed the task and Harry grinned.

_"Do not move Harry. I am on my way with my team and we will handle the matter together. How many are there?"_

"I would wager around twelve. No sweat."

_"Harry do not-"_

With a hand sign Harry motioned for the two witches to attack and Harry dropped into the middle of the second boat. Quicker than the Death Eaters' could catch on Harry snapped the neck of the nearest Death Eater and dropped another one with a quick punch to the throat. He ducked under a wild swing from a third Death Eater and snap kicked the dark magical into the river.

"Got you now you thief."

Harry grunted as the last Death Eater grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and squeezing harder. The man had a remarkable grip but Harry kicked the inside of the man's knee and smirked as he heard the man's anguished cry of pain. The hold on Harry loosened and Harry reared back with his head to head-butt the man in the face. He heard another satisfying crunch and dropped the man with an elbow to the solar plexus.

"Dominus!"

Padma's cry alerted Harry to her location and he flying tackled one of the two Death Eaters' still standing in her boat. He grabbed the man by the back of his mask and slammed his face three times into the side of the boat. Padma dispatched her last opponent with a cross to the Death Eater's jaw and Luna leapt into their boat.

"All taken care of Dominus."

"Good. Let us see what they were up to."

Harry helped both witches back onto solid ground and checked the wrought iron gate that led to the drainage pipe for the Ministry building. The lock still held strong even after Harry performed the spells to dispel illusions or concealing charms and Harry shrugged.

"Michael we took care of the surprise party and the gate to the Ministry's sewage still holds."

_"Damn it Harry I told you to wait. Are you okay?"_

"Yes and so are my girls."

_"Get back to the rooftops and continue scouting. We are still waiting for the big push."_

* * *

Sirius Black fired off another curse at Atonin Dolhov who blocked it with a flick of his wand and spun away from Hermione's spell. The senior Death Eater proved his worth to Riddle and the man had nearly killed Hermione in his first salvo. Sirius and Hermione were patrolling the inner corridor that led to the Minister's office (the most likely place suspected that Riddle would seize) and out of thin air Dolhov appeared.

"You are weak Black. Not fit to lead your Noble and Ancient House. Crucio!"

Sirius rolled to the right but Hermione came to his rescue and levitated a piece of rubble in the air to absorb the spell. As the rubble exploded Sirius flicked and jabbed his wand so that the rubble fragments rocketed towards Dolhov. As an added bonus the fragments had a fiery touch and a simple shielding charm wouldn't cut the trick.

"Reducto! Bombarda! Avadra Kedavra!"

"Stupefy! Expelliaramus!"

The combined spell work of both Hermione and Sirius proved too much for the senior Death Eater as he had been trying to stop his robes from catching fire from Sirius's previous spell. He managed to block the killing curse with a quick sidestep but Sirius's blasting hex and Hermione's disbarment spell both caught him. Dolhov flew backwards and smacked off a marble pillar.

"Reducto."

Sirius's spell caused a chunk of the pillar to come out and crush Dolhov. The Head of House Black led Hermione away from the gruesome scene and they hurried to another battle.

* * *

Remus Lupin was in a little bit of a conundrum and feeling out of his league as he faced his long time nemesis Fenrir Greyback. Although the battle would be one of the toughest he ever engaged in his partner, one Michael Westin kept the odds ever in Remus's favour with his muggle weapon.

"Curse you! Face me like a wizard and not some ruddy muggle!"

"Oi, watch your tone as we are all gentlemen here. Fight each other like wizards and not mindless beasts."

Remus didn't know what to make of Michael Westin's words but he felt a new surge of confidence because he knew he could win if Fenrir wasn't allowed to transform. He twirled his wand and fired off the first spell.

* * *

Severus Snape walked in between both sides of the battle and singled out Igor Karkaroff. He blasted the other wizard away from the front lines of the melee and slashed the man with a vicious downward swipe of his wand.

"Severus what are you doing?!"

"Doing what needs to be done Igor."

"You serve the Dark Lord not this foolish Ministry or crackpot Dumbledore!"

The two wizards dueled for a few moments but Severus quickly deduced Igor's spell pattern and dropped the other wizard to the floor painfully with a boiling hex. He kept Igor on his knees and walked forward until he stood a few feet from the other man.

"No, I would have served the Dark Lord until the bitter end but he killed Lily Potter and everything changed. I swore to protect her and that protection moved onto her foolish, stupid son when Lily was murdered. Besides I cannot follow a pretender and liar. Avadra Kedavra."

Severus watched Igor crumple to the ground and turned around to come face-to-face with Tom Riddle himself. Acting quickly Severus leaped backwards and shored up all of his defences.

"So I am a liar now am I Severus? One of my supposed most loyal Death Eater's turns out to be a spy. How interesting. Die now you miserable cur!"

* * *

Harry sprinted through the melee, ducking to avoid spells and hurdled over a low-rise wall that kept workers and visitors to the Ministry from falling to the first story below. He steadied himself for a second, saw Riddle dueling with Dumbledore in the middle of the Atrium and Harry jumped out as far as he could. He tackled Riddle from above and behind and the two magicals tumbled to the floor. Harry thrust out his hand and Dumbledore slid back out of the way. He didn't want the old man to help in the upcoming duel and Harry rose to his feet.

"What in the…who dares to…Harry Potter."

"Hello Tom Riddle. It is nice to finally meet you face-to-face instead of acquiring your artifacts behind your back and slipping away before you even know that I was there."

"You are all fancy talk and smoke and mirrors Potter. You have fought me from the shadows all this time and you will die now that you are out in the open."

Harry ducked to avoid Riddle's spell and charged forward as he fired his own spell. For Harry's plan to work he needed to get up close and personal to the Dark Lord and that showed in his attack style. He bobbed and weaved like a boxer, constantly looking for the opening he needed and making Riddle crazy.

"Fight me on even ground Potter. Not like a little boy who runs and hides."

Riddle stopped firing spells and glared at Harry. Harry seized this opportunity and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them he blurred forward and shoulder checked Riddle in the chest. Instinctively, Riddle threw his arms out to push Harry away and to keep his balance. Harry grabbed Riddle's right arm, slapped the magical inhibitor Dumbledore had used on him on Riddle's wrist and then threw Riddle over his shoulder with a hip throw. He stepped back, away from Riddle and kept a wary eye on his enemy. Riddle stood up, shaking in his anger and he tried to blast Harry away with a curse.

"Nifty little trinket that is. Locks away your magic without pain and forces you to fight with other means."

"You think this gives you the advantage Potter? I did not get to be as powerful as I am without being skilled in other ways. Behold."

Riddle pulled a wicked, dark pulsing green sword from his robes and twirled the razor sharp, goblin made blade through the air in front of him. The blade sang as it sliced through the air and Riddle looked entirely comfortable with the sword.

"Oh yes, I remember now. You are supposed to be a master swordsman and you are fierce in combat blah blah blah. Good thing I brought my own then isn't it?"

Harry let his own swords drop from his sleeves and twirled them in front of him. He loved his twin tiger hook swords as they were as light as a feather and as versatile as water but could still do fatal damage.

"I will shatter your blades and stomp out your spirit Potter."

"You will die today Tom Riddle with my hands around your neck and I will be able to move on from this screwed up prophecy."

The two men locked gazes and then at the same time both rushed in at each other. Sparks flew as they locked swords and the two wizards circled each other with furious swipes and slashes of their swords in a lethal dance for many minutes. The first drawing of blood went to Harry as he rolled forward underneath Riddle's horizontal swipe and Harry slashed outwards with is swords at Riddle's stomach. Quick as a snake the Dark Lord leaped backwards but he fumbled as a thin line of blood seeped from his robes.

"That is only the beginning Tom Riddle."

"Lucky strike is all it is Potter."

The two went at it again and even with his magical base weakened due to his lack of Horcruxes and sealed away with Dumbledore's bracelet, Riddle still proved to be quite the adversary. The momentum was in Harry's favour however as he nicked Riddle and pressed every advantage he had. The hook of his right sword caught Riddle's arm and Harry yanked back. Riddle grimaced as a chunk of his arm was ripped off and he jumped back.

"What's the matter Tom? Didn't think anyone could beat you in swordsmanship?"

"You haven't beaten me Potter. Not even close."

This time when they crossed blades the momentum was smack dab in the middle. Back and forth the two magicals pressed in on each other and this went on for half an hour. Harry caught the edge of Riddle's swords in the hook of one of his and he twisted his wrist so Riddle's grip was strained and painful. When Riddle went to correct, Harry kicked him in the chest and slashed Riddle across the leg with his other sword.

"Curse you Potter!"

Harry continued to press his advantage with a flurry of powerful blows on Riddle's weakened arm. Then, he swept Riddle's legs out from underneath him with a sharp kick and stabbed downwards. Riddle blocked Harry's double downward thrust but not Harry's stomp to his face.

"Aaargh!"

Harry leaped backwards to avoid Riddle's slashes and allowed the other man to stumble to his feet. Riddle spat out a mouthful of blood, a few teeth and had an imprint of Harry's boot on the side of his face.

"Not used to having to deal with wounds like these during battle are you Tom? You could seal them up with your magic but not this time. Time to die Tom Riddle."

For the final time Harry crossed swords with Riddle and the momentum was entirely in Harry's favour. Every time Riddle tried to disengage Harry would press forward and he didn't allow Riddle to change the flow of the swordplay. In a graceful twist Harry parried Riddle's thrust and stabbed Riddle with the sharp point at the end of his swords handle. Quickly Harry stabbed Riddle with the other sword point and shoved both points further in. He pulled them out and stepped back.

"Get up Tom. Get up."

Riddle staggered to his feet and Harry levitated one of his swords to hover in front of Riddle's chest. He glared at the Dark Lord and careful not to pierce himself with the bloody point at the end of his sword Harry kicked his sword into Riddle's chest. Riddle gasped, convulsed and fell to his knees.

"May you burn to ash and experience the pain you inflicted on others in the afterlife Tom Marvelo Riddle."

Harry let go of his other sword, grabbed Riddle by the throat and slammed the other man into the ground. The force of Harry's grip and slam crushed Riddle's windpipe and soon the lifeless red eyes stared back up at Harry. Harry let go and stood up.

"Go ahead and call the Aurors and Director Bones old man. Let them know that Rom Riddle and many of his followers are dead."

Harry didn't stay around to hear what Dumbledore had to say and he walked over to the small group that consisted of Remy, Rogue (Marie), Michael, Fiona, Jesse, Luna and Padma. Padma took his hand in hers, not flinching at the blood and Fiona hugged him. The men shared a congratulatory look all warriors share and Luna smiled at him. Harry sighed and headed for the door.

"Time to go, I want to pick up another job."

"What of the mess here in England Harry? Surely you don't intend to leave it like this?"

"And why not Padma? I have no roots here and no claim. I am a master thief of the Thieves Guild. My home is where I can acquire the most valuable and rarest artifacts."

The thieves in attendance chuckled and gave a rousing cheer. Harry led them out of the Ministry and back to New Orleans. The Thieves Guild would continue as it always had and its influence would grow.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Final AN: Thank you for finishing Harry Potter The Thief and supporting me on this endeavor. This story was another test of my writing abilities in the sense that: **_

_**1) There was no overt theme of romance **_

_**2) Everything was muggle for the most part**_

_**3) Licensed characters were brought in from different fandoms and media.**_

_**Although a very shaky start with the story having many plot holes (beta reader would be appreciated!) I completed a goal of mine and feel that I melded all three major points of this story together well enough. Thoughts, questions and/or concerns? Review or PM me.**_

**_~Kaden-san_**


End file.
